We'll be a Dream
by everidi
Summary: I didn't want to move across the country to Tranquility, California. When I thought my life would be reaching an all-time low, my neighbor and new best friend gets his first car, which will change both our lives forever. Mine, in more ways than one. Anyone have any tips on relationships with alien robots? Based on the movies, some things may be changed a little. Jazz/Bee x OC.
1. Winds of Change

**Hello all! This is my first fic that I'm writing and posting, any reviews are _greatly_ appreciated! Bear with me while I get into the swing of things!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that relates to Transformers, besides the OC's created for the purposes of this story.**

**When needed, I'll be adding little notes up here, such as when added scenes that aren't in the movie, or vice versa, or theme songs, etc. Just be sure not to completely skip over it, in case there is something needed to be read up here!**

**Now, onto the adventure!**

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT?<em>" I shouted, after hearing the news. "What do you mean we're moving all the way to _California_? To the _other end _of the _country_?" Let's just say I wasn't happy about it, even though I hadn't many reasons to be against it. I've been homeschooled for two years now, all my old friends had all but forgotten about me. All my schoolwork was done on my crappy laptop, and emailed in to the online school.

"Listen Veronica, you know how long I've been looking for a job, years. We've been barely scraping by, and with this job, we could afford to get you a new computer, at least," Dad explained. I shot him a 'that was cheap' look, but his bribe worked. I hated that computer, it was far beyond obsolete. _Sigh_.

"Fine. On two terms—first, I get to choose just which computer I want, and second, I'm not leaving without Jake and Nyla." I said this in a firm voice, there was no way I was leaving my precious dogs behind, especially not Jake. I loved my Jakey.

"We figured you'd say that, so we're making arrangements for them to come with us," Mom piped up. "Do you wanna see the house? Come on, I'll show you the house."

"Wait, house? How'd we pay for a new house? I thought—" I started, following mom to her computer. We were hardly able get groceries once a week, how'd pay for a whole new house?

"The company is offering to help pay it off. Strange, yeah, but my range of expertise is apparently very much wanted over there." Dad explained, knowing what I was thinking. Okay, I could kind of grasp that.

The building that appeared on the computer's screen actually managed to surprise me a little. I was expecting something less-than-impressive, but it was actually quite nice looking. It looked to be made of textured sandstone, with pine green shingles. Underneath the overhang that shielded the door from the weather were two windows and three more on the both sides facing the street. The second floor seemed to have a total of 6 windows watching the street. There were a few small tropical-type plants adorning the front, just under the three windows on either side. For a rather simple house, I liked the number of windows. It would give more opportunities for natural light and visibility.

"Can we have a fence of some kind installed?" I asked almost immediately. I didn't want my moron dog Nyla to chase after everything that moved. Here, in Tennessee where we lived now, we had a lot of land, with our house right in the middle of it, so they had plenty of room to run, even without a fence or tethers of any kind. I would have to get used to having an eighth of the total land I have now. I'd need to walk the dogs, too. Normally I'd just open the door and let them spend the day outside. Now, they'd be cooped up in a teeny little yard with nothing to do.

"Yeah, I suppose it's possible. So are you okay with it?" Dad asked.

"Do I have a choice?" The question was obviously rhetorical. I didn't. I guessed I'd better start packing, dad said we'd be leaving mid-May. Hopping on my bed and grabbing my crappy laptop, I started creating a checklist of everything I'd need.

* * *

><p>I crammed all the clothes I could and then some into two suitcases. Then, I packed my favorite backpack with the smaller things, like my favorite stuffed animal, my laptop, some basic necessities, and other smallish things. I was surprised how much stuff I would have to leave behind. Today was the day we head over to the airport. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was only 5'5, with long dark brunette hair, hazel eyes and soft freckles. I wasn't the skinniest person, but I knew I was a lot stronger than most, I had been horseback riding for most of my life. I knew that was going to stop, there wasn't anyone in Tranquility, California who could stable a horse properly. For the day, since it was a little cooler for an early summer day, I decided to wear my navy argyle sweater with a polo, which was thin enough to be comfortable, my most comfortable jeans, my red toms that had accidental blue dye dripped on them, and my beloved teal beanie. I loved this beanie. I was always happier when wearing it, and I needed that. However, it was mid-May, I probably looked ridiculous.<p>

The airport escort came up our driveway in a silver SUV, likely to carry everyone plus their bags. We heaved our luggage in and said our goodbyes to our mediocre house. I was devastated. I started tearing up, looking back at the simple, white, one-storied building that I had called home for almost 14 years of my life, since I was 17, and turning 18 this June. So many memories had been made here. So many things happened, so many things had been embedded in our hearts here. I had grown to know the entire property so well, I was convinced that I could be placed anywhere on the property, and easily find my way home. I'd never forget this place, where I changed from a small, innocent child, into a more matured young adult.

I sniffled and wiped the cold tears off my face with my wrist as I turned away from the house and climbed into the escort vehicle. I didn't dare look back for the entirety of the trip to the airport. I mostly just fiddled with anything in reach. Shoelaces, Jake's harness, my backpack, my hair, anything. I was hoping to see my Jakey and Nyla before we all got on the plane. They'd been taken into quarantine a few days ago, so the airport people knew neither of them were sick or anything. Protocols. They were just protocols. We strolled through the airport, making a B-line for our terminal. We'd already gone through the ticket lines, and were approaching the security lines. Even though it took just short of forever, we got through clean. Someone was handling the animals that were going on the plan, searching for their owners to give confirmation. Disregarding my parents for now, but crossing in their path to avoid them not seeing me, I went straight over to them and searched for my beloved dogs. Finally, I came upon them, they were right next to me. Nyla, typically, was freaking out with happiness when she saw me and my parents, while poor Jake, still happy, seemed more concerned about why he was in a carrier and not allowed to greet me properly.

I gave them some reassuring words and gave the man who would take them to the plane an okay, feeling a pang of worry all of a sudden, but pushing it away for now. We too made our way through the tunnel thing that led onto the plane, a followed the flight attendee to our seats. I, of course, took the window seat. Looking outside, I saw a little buggy with pet carriers on it drive by, and I saw my babies on it. Jake was lying down, probably drooling up a river in there. Nyla was sitting, watching the scenery roll by intently. I hoped they'd be okay as I settled back into my seat and awaited my world to be turned upside down.

As much as I wanted to stay back in Tennessee, if I'd only known just how much my life was going to change after the move, I wouldn't be as unhappy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Guess who's gonna be her neighbor in the next chapter! As I said before, feedback of any kind is <em>greatly<em> appreciated!**


	2. New Beginnings

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I just felt like it needed to be here, mostly to show how Veronica and Sam meet. It does drag on a bit ;n;**

**For the next chapter, I plan on having a brief timeskip (~one week), so that Veronica and Sam are a little more like friends. I'm going to have to rewatch the movie, too, I can't remember those details! xD**

**Anyways, if there's anything you think I'm doing well or I could do better, leave a review! Any and all feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

><p><em>I saw darkness all around me. Where was I? I felt as if I were floating in space. In a small state of panic I tried to swim around, to no avail. I probably looked like a fish out of water. Taking a moment, I forced myself to observe my surroundings.<em>

_Strange. I seemed to be floating in nothingness. There seemed to be a dark blue glow coming from everywhere, even though I couldn't find the light source. Little dots appeared in the shadows that enveloped me, and they looked an awful lot like stars. Was I really in space? I looked all around, but all I saw was the blackness and the stars. Oh man, this is so cool! I was in space! Wait, how was I breathing? This has to be a dream. Yeah, that's it, it's just a dream. I twirled in the lack of gravity for a little, before I noticed the stars reached their 'normal' brightness, the way they would appear back on Earth. Earth—was I anywhere near Earth? I tried craning my neck in every which direction in order to try and find out, but I came up empty-handed. Darn, that would have been a sight to see. Sure, you could just look up 'Earth from space,' but where was the fun in that?_

_Then, something caught my eye. It seemed shiny, since it was reflecting a little bit of light, and was spinning and rotating endlessly, like things do when in space. I squinted and strained my eyes to see what it was, but it didn't help._

_"__What.. is that..?" I wondered aloud, since I figured no one could hear me. It looked like—wait, did I just see lightning? As I watched it, blue flicks of electricity sprouted from its sides. It was a box-looking thing, with little blotches on it. Oh, wait, no, those were some kind of symbols. I didn't recognize them._

_It's when the thought 'how big is this thing?' and reached out my hand as if to grab it, that I realized that I have no depth-of-field here, the box was getting larger, and seemed to be headed right for me. I tried to backstroke, doggy-paddle, kick, flail, and do anything I thought of in order to get out of its path. A new wave of panic swept over me and remained as the box continued to grow closer and closer. By this time I could hear a deep hum from the core, as well as the 'tzzzap' sounds the bursts of electricity made. Ohmygod. I'm going to be rammed by this thing, and here I thought this was a good dream._

_The hum of the now humongous box was enough to stun me, and there I was, just gawking at this gigantic, lumbering cube that was going to run me over._

_But it didn't. Instead, it seemed to be going slower than when I saw it first, and almost gently bumped me into its side. I grabbed hold via one of the symbols that seemed to be etched in instead of marked on, making crevices I could grasp. The box, for lack of a better word, practically vibrated. I didn't make a sound, minus a frightened gasp whenever a charge of the electricity shot by. I heard whispers of something, but there seemed to be many, I couldn't make out what was being said. Was I going crazy?_

_"__I'm losing it… and I haven't even gotten off the plane…" I muttered to myself. I watched the electricity charges crawl across the surface of the box, out one hollow symbol and into another. Yeah, just blame it on the move. This is the first time I've actually moved, the first house I lived in was just outside of downtown Knoxville, and then we moved to the mediocre house we'd just left. I thought the move was a perfect reason to go cuckoo. I saw one charge of electricity come sweeping over the left side of the surface I was on, and blindly navigated its way towards me. Yet another spike of panic rushed into my mind, but before I could let go of the box, the electricity made contact with me and I felt a powerful surge of energy enter my body. Everything seemed to be spiraling, spinning, falling, shaking, and it all blinked out of my vision in a single second._

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. I gasped for air, wide-eyed. We had apparently landed, from what I saw out the window. I calmed. I was alive. I pinched myself to make sure. I huffed, stretching. Sleeping for the entire 6-hour flight didn't feel very pleasant.<p>

"You must have been having a really good dream, I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes," Mom said, getting up to grab her carry-on. Oh. The dream. It really was just a dream. I finally noticed how tingly and nauseous I felt. Groaning, I got up as well, grabbing the backpack I had to cram into the overhead compartment and following closely behind my dad, who seemed groggy after his nap, too. Ugh. Everyone was huddled close together and moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, eager to get the crap off this plane. The tunnel out was a little better, and finally the open building offered a breather.

"Where do we get our stuff?" I asked, suppressing a yawn that tried to push its way out.

"Over here, I think." Our little caravan was led by dad to one of the rotating luggage dispensers, where I already saw one of my bags. While waiting there, I observed the new airport that received us. I saw the people walking around, the guards, the architecture of the building, and the scenery outside. The people here looked different, walked different, and even talked different. I didn't recognize anything outside, it was so different from the Knoxville airport. Everything was completely different. It was unnerving, like we'd just planted ourselves in a horde of aliens. Groaning again, I grabbed my other suitcase off the conveyor belt and we set off towards the pet bay, where all the pets that were arriving went to be picked up.

There was a guy there, with all of the cats and dogs and other creatures in their carriers. He asked us if we were here to retrieve our animals, and we said yes. So, he led me and mom back into the room so we could find our little lovelies. As soon as we'd come within twenty feet of them, I heard a frantic whining and clicking of claws and thumping of a tail, all of which belonged to Nyla. Poor girl, she must have thought we were giving her up. Right next to her was my precious Jakey, and he seemed happy too, though he didn't show it the same way as his nutcase buddy over there. We confirmed that these were ours and we clipped their collars or harness on. Nyla needed a choke collar, because if she didn't have it on, she would drag you face first across the entire lot just to sniff a tree. Jakey, on the other hand, was raised completely by me, and was a polite, sweet young gentleman who only needed a harness. I was such a bragger when it came to Jake. What can I say? I love the dog.

After that, with Jake's lead in my hands and Nyla's constantly taught lead in dad's stronger hands, we exited through to door of the pet bay and made a left towards the actual exit, where the company escorts were waiting. Dad recognized the company logo, giving them a handshake and asking for our luggage. There were two SUV's, one for a pair of people and luggage, and another for the other person and the dogs. The main man would be driving the luggage car, and a petite brown-haired lady would be driving the dog car. Good enough for me. It was soon settled that mom and dad would be going in the luggage car, and I in the dog car so as to watch over the two dogs. They only really listened to me. That said, the lady opened up the back of the car, and Nyla jumped right in, making herself at home. Jake, being somewhat a baby, needed to be picked up and placed into the car. He'd had a rough day. Finally, everyone was in their car and travel ensued yet again.

* * *

><p>The lady driving the SUV I was in tried to make small talk, first about the dogs, then about my old home, and lastly dad's new job. At long last, we made a final turn onto a pretty normal street. On my left, though, I saw the house that was now ours. It looked just the same in the picture. When we all got out and got whatever stuff was ours, we entered the home, listening to the man babble on about it, saying that it was already furnished with high-end furniture, and that we wouldn't need to invest in anything but decoration. As if he were some kind of real estate agent, he started them off on a tour of the house, but I didn't stick around for it. I instead ventured upstairs, where I found a bedroom to the right of the stairs, and a few other small rooms. The other bedrooms must be downstairs.<p>

"So calling this one." I mumbled to no one in particular. I looked out the windows, one looking out into the back yard, and the other looking towards the neighbor's house. It seemed pretty quaint. The only thing to look at was the overly neat garden, yard, and the dark green convertible standing outside. That was a cute little car.

I felt a snout jostle its way into my hand, and I realized that these poor dogs probably needed a bathroom break. Nyla nearly made me fly down the stairs on our way out and almost ripped my arm off when I opened the front door. Gosh. I let them explore every crevice of the property, and before long they'd both gone to potty. When I myself looked up and took in the yard, noticing how it looked a little dilapidated, I saw the green convertible neighbors outside, and an auburn haired lady making her way over to the fence that separated their yard from ours.

"Hello!" she called, oh man, her voice was a little shrill. For the sake of politeness, I too came over, dragging my restless dogs with me.

"Hello," I replied, a little quietly, but with a smile.

"I'm Judy Witwicky," she turned around and pointed to a man that was placing concrete slabs on the grass to form a path, "There's Ron over there," Ron looked up and waved since he seemed a bit for to yell hello, so I waved back with a smile, "and I would introduce you to our son but he's at school right now. Have I mentioned, you're gorgeous!" Oh fantastic. She was one of the more eccentric moms. They were so hard to keep up with.

"Thank you, I'm Veronica, uh Spaulding. My parents are inside getting settled in, I just needed to let these guys do their business," I said, looking down at the puppy dog faces that wanted to greet the new person. I suddenly felt a little awkward. It's been awhile since I had to talk to someone else. The perks of homeschooling, I tell you!

"Oh, look at those cuties!" Nyla was bored now, she was trying hard to get to something behind us, causing a lot of stress on my poor arm. "Where did you move from, dear?"

"We're from—Nyla, come here—We're from Tennessee, dad recently got a job here." Dangit Nyla, you're going to pull me all the way to China if you keep this up.

"Oh wow, that's a long way." No kidding! Judy turned to look at Ron, who appeared to need something and required help, so she turned back to me and said goodbye and la-dee-dah, then off she went. I was tired, I wanted to settle in, so I dragged Nyla away from the point of interest—a blade of grass from all I could tell—and returned inside. I unzipped my first, heavier case and when I did, things started falling out. I really did cram a lot of stuff into a bag that was too small. Going from whatever I found, I organized everything into drawers, socks in one small compartment, undergarments in another small one, shirts in a large one, and shorts and skirts in the last. Dresses, jackets, and jeans and other long pants went in the closet, and shoes were lined up just between the closet and the drawer. Perfect.

Taking out my computer, I noticed another piece had chipped off. It wasn't major, it just screamed, 'replace me! replace me!' I assumed I didn't have internet, so I just opened it up and connected my drawing tablet to start drawing something. I wouldn't be sleepy anytime soon, might as well occupy myself.

Hours passed, and I checked the clock that was set at California time. Eight thirty. How is it only eight thirty? It's supposed to be somewhere around midnight. One more hour, then I'll sleep. I hate jet lag. Maybe fresh air and some music would help? I got up and undid the blinds, and opened the window. I saw the second-story room in my neighbor's house right across from this window, and the lights were on. I didn't see anyone there. Oh well. A little more time passed as I drew on my computer and hummed along to We The Kings. Looking up, I noticed that there was suddenly a new person there, a young guy. This must be Judy's son, he looked to be highschool-aged. He seemed tall, had short chocolate brown hair, and a nose that took up a third of his face, in y opinion. He looked up from his table, and smiled sheepishly at me, waving a little. I genuinely smiled and waved back, a little eager for a friend. As inconspicuously as I could, I repositioned myself to watch him peripherally. No, I didn't mean in a creep way. You can learn a lot of things from just observing someone.

He seemed to be doing some kind of project. He held up and scrutinized antique objects, like a sextant and an old-looking pair of glasses, and wrote something down on a piece of paper on the table. Must be for school. I knew he had glanced my way, probably curious about his new neighbor. I didn't blame him. I was curious about him too. Gosh it had been so long since I spoke to someone my age. Homeschooling does that to you. I wondered if we'd have anything in common? As this thought crossed my mind, I used my peripheral vision again to see him tapping his pencil to the beat of the song that was playing at the moment. Well, I've established that he likes We The Kings, or this song at least. That's something in common, right? I laughed a little at it. Luckily, he didn't hear me. Another hour snailed by, and I had made some progress on the doodle. I had been struggling to make a good-looking landscape of snowy mountains. I couldn't landscape to save my life.

I saved the attempt, disconnected the drawing tablet, and shut my laptop off. I waited until the neighbor boy was looking, and waved goodbye. I then closed the window and the blinds to change into my pajamas. Throwing myself on the bed, I huffed. Today had been too stressful. The bed called me to dreamland, and after performing my sacred blanket ritual, wrapping myself up in them so much that I became a blanket enchilada, I dropped into sleep.

* * *

><p>By the time I woke up, mom had gone to the store to fill up our refrigerator, and had cooked up breakfast. She made some pancakes with strawberries and banana on the side, and a cup of milk. Simple. Plain and simple, the way we liked it. Wasn't all that bad either. After washing our dishes, I decided to go back up to my room and do something. I didn't know what yet, since there wasn't that much to do, but I'd figure something out. First up was changing out of PJ's. Today I threw on a plain white tank, a loose-fitting blue tank with little copper studs sewn on in a pattern and a strappy back on top, a pair of Bermuda jeans shorts, and my classic black and white converse. I intended on staying home, why do I need to dress up?<p>

I was unplugging my phone from the charger when we heard a knock at the door. Who would be knocking at _our_ door? I placed my bet on girl scouts trying to sell cookies. I was wrong, when I got down to the bottom of the stairs and looked towards the door. It was the Wiltwittys. Or… No, that wasn't it… Wickwicky? Wilkimcky? Witwicky? There! That was it, the Witwickys. They had apparently come to give us a warm welcome to the neighborhood. My mom, for the sake of politeness and a good impression, invited them in for a chat. Dad, being even less social than me, had a plain look of dismay at having to socialize with strangers in our new home. Either way, they all sat down in the living room, where Judy and mom got to yammering about goodness knows what, and Ron, who turned out being dad's new coworker, explained stuff about the company. The boy I saw last night was there, too, but I was too late to catch his name. Okay, time to dust of the social skills.

"Um, hi. I unfortunately didn't catch your name." I said quietly, smiling at the fact I didn't stutter too much.

"Oh, oh hey. It's, uh, Sam. I'm Sam. That's my mom Judy, and my dad Ron." He explained, gesturing to his parents.

"Oh, I know. They greeted me yesterday when I was walking my dogs." I said, my eyes wandering from him, to his parents, to my parents, and back to him.

"You have dogs too? I have a Chihuahua, his name's Mojo." He said, grinning. He must love his dog.

"Aw, a Chihuahua! I'd love to meet him one day; Do you, by any chance, want to meet mine? They're upstairs in my room." Gosh I sounded so weird. I hoped he wouldn't take anything too badly, if I screwed up.

"Ah, yeah, yeah I'd love to." He said, still grinning. Maybe this wasn't going so bad?

"Sweet, I'll tell my dad then we can head up—" I thought it'd be safe to tell dad I was taking Sam up to see the dogs, which he said was okay. So, we headed up and I carefully opened the door and grabbed hold of the excited puppers' collars, so they wouldn't jump or run out the door.

"Whoa, hello there," Sam said, becoming overwhelmed with the face lickings he was getting. He made quite the funny face, too, and I couldn't help but snicker. "What breed are they?"

"Well," I started, gesturing to Nyla, "Nyla, we haven't a clue. I guess you could call her a purebred mutt. Dad thinks she has some pitbull and cocker spaniel in her, though," Now I turned to Jake, giving him a good scratch behind the ears. "Jake here, he's a border collie and sheltie mix."

"Well isn't that cute? Isn't it?" He was talking to Nyla, playing with her ears. We spent the majority of the afternoon talking and getting to know more about each other, but we were interrupted by mom coming to say that Sam's parents were getting ready to go. It'd been 3 hours already? Wow. I guess we got along well enough. The most interesting part of the conversation was when Sam told me about his school project, and his ancestor, Archibald Witwicky. That was some cool stuff.

With that, we headed down after my mother, and we said our goodbyes. That kid is something else, I thought to myself. I can't wait to see where this friendship goes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think will happen? :D Is there anything you <em>want<em> to see happen? Mention it in the reviews section!**

**Bye for now lovelies, I'll see you in the next chapter! 33**


	3. What Strange Cars

**CastielLunaWinchester—Thank you! I'm really glad you like it so far! :D**

**Jazzy the Jazz – Thank you for the good luck wishes! c': And it's okay if you didn't have any ideas, I was just curious to see if anyone had something ;u;**

**Rosmund Chadwick – Thank you too! And as for the romance… Well, it'll get here! c;**

**I'm amazed at the response I've gotten on this story already, I get giddy reading your reviews! ;u; I'm gonna work hard and pour my soul into this story to make sure it's good!**

**Also, I edited some small bits of the past two chapters, to make it mid-May instead of December, as well as bumped up the timeskip to two weeks, in order to make up for the first major plot progression. Read on to find out what it is! :D**

* * *

><p>I learned that Sam got his first car when I heard a strange rumble outside. I looked out the window—and there it was. When I first saw it, it took my breath away. For being rather old, it was still attractive. I came over to admire it immediately.<p>

"Pretty nice, huh?" He said, seeing me coming.

"Pretty nice? Sam, it's gorgeous," I didn't know the first thing about cars besides driving them, but this old camaro happened to catch my eye.

"You wouldn't believe how I got it."

"Yeah?" And so, Sam told me about his adventure with getting the car. He told me about the weird guy with the awkward laugh, how the guy hadn't ever seen the car, the way the doors hit the beetle next to it, and finally about the windows of all the other cars breaking.

"Wait, so the windows just… _Exploded?_"

"Yeah, there was this—this sound, and then all the other cars had no windows, except for the Camaro. And here it is now, in my garage." He patted the hood happily.

"Wow," I whispered, taking in the contours of the car. It was a dirty yellow with black racing stripes. "You mind if I wash it?" I asked, I wanted to see the car shine.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. All the stuff is in that shed." Sam pointed at a shed at the back of their yard, before heading in, but he came back out after a second. "Hey, you wanna go to a lake party? It's on Sunday, me and Miles are gonna go." I thought for a moment, then figured I'd ask my parents.

"I'll ask my parents when I get back, and I'll text you what they say." He didn't reply. Opening the shed, it was cluttered and dusty, though the hoe, rake, shovel, and other landscaping tools were not. Go figure. I grabbed a bucket, a sponge, the car-soap stuff and a hose. I found the outdoor water faucet, connected the hose, and turned it on. It'd take awhile for it to get to the other end and fill the bucket, so in the meantime I returned to the car and admired it. Again. It was pretty, okay?

When I placed my hand on the hood, I immediately yanked it back. I the moment I touched the car I was shocked. Electrically. I felt a very warm pulse of energy rocket up my entire arm the second my fingers touched the metal. It didn't pain me, it just startled me. What's weirder is that I felt that same tingly sensation in the dream I had, with the giant metal box in space. Maybe it's just static electricity, and somehow I got shocked while on the plane, too… That had to be it. I carefully placed a finger on the hood again, tensed and ready to yank it back if I felt the same thing, but I didn't. See? Yeah, that was definitely just static electricity.

Turning to the left, I rushed to turn the water off, right before it began overflowing. I dumped a hefty amount of the car soap into the water, and swirled it around with my hands to get it mixed. I didn't expect it to be so sudsy.

When the sponge was good and ready for washing, I started at the nose of the car, working across the hood gradually. Already, there was a difference in the look of the car. It looked healthier, and better in every way. Midway up the hood, I noticed that the car had gotten low on its axels, and seemed to shudder when I ran the soapy sponge over certain areas. I brushed it off as something I was doing.

Before long, I had finished soaping the car up, and unraveled the hose into a somewhat straight line so that it wouldn't kink. I made sure to stay out of the way of the water, since it was pretty cold. I took it by the nozzle and started at the windshield, planning on getting that and the hood done, then the other half. What I didn't expect was to see the car practically vibrate when the water poured down the hood and sides. It was as if the car was cold. But, it wasn't alive, it was just a car. Maybe I'm seeing things.

Whatever just happened, I pushed it to the back of my mind and finished my job. When the car was rinsed, I took a simple towel and dried it off as best I could, then stood back and looked over my work. I did pretty good, if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p>The next day, me and my mom went to get my California driver's license. I had one back in Tennessee, but the laws were different here. Therefore, I needed a new one. The entire process was pretty boring, a lot of the stuff was just the same. I succeeded and we started the drive home. On the way there, mom got a text and started smiling wide. She never does that. I snatched her phone and read the message, which was from dad:<p>

_["Operation Vroom has been completed"]_

"Operation Vroom? Mom, what's that mean?" I looked at her, expecting an answer, but I got none. I knew that if she won't tell me now, I won't get an answer from her at all. So I gave her a dirty look and remained quiet. When we turned onto our street, I saw a bid red… something in our driveway. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was a massive bow. But… what would be that big and why would it have a bow? I leaned in close to the window as it was about to come into view, and then my jaw dropped.

There, sitting in our driveway, was a pretty silver Pontiac Solstice hardtop. It even had a spoiler on the end. How did my parents know this was my dream car? Before mom's sedan even stopped moving, I was out of the car and admiring the new one. Dad was looking at me with a big smile on his face.

"You…" I was speechless. My heart could have very well beat out of my chest with glee.

"Happy early birthday darling!" Mom chirped.

"No way! I—I love it! Oh my gosh!" I ran over to it, almost scared to touch it since it looked so perfect. Then I turned right around and hugged them tight. "Can I take it for a test drive, just around the block? Please?" I was practically begging.

"Yeah, of course, go for it, we'll be inside, it's hot out here." Dad was happy to see me so happy. Shaking with joy, I took the keys, removed the big bow carefully, and admired it. I had completely disregarded my parents by now, I was just taking in every detail of my new car, my prized possession. I reached out to trace my fingers over the hood of the car, but felt a warm, tingly zap when I first touched it. I suddenly remembered my dream from a couple weeks ago, and the bath I gave to Sam's car. It was the same feeling. Maybe it was just static energy. I looked at the car, then started getting giddy again. I was so happy right now. Opening the door, I popped in and took it out on the road to test it out.

It felt amazing, and as I continued to admire the interior, the name 'Remy' came to mind. I wasn't one to name objects at random, but I adored this car enough that it deserved a name, which I decided was Remy. I tested it out, "Remy… Remy." Yep. I liked it. "You're so amazing, Remy," I said, turning and heading home with him.

I had no idea just how amazing he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

Ah was in a bit of trouble. After landin' on this 'Earth', ah needed to recharge. Ah thought that any area with ah lot ah cars was safe to be in, so I scanned the most attractive car ah found. Ah gotta look good when kickin' 'Con aft, y'know. Ah picked a Pontiac Solstice, whatever that meant. While in recharge, Earth's mornin' came, and one of the humans thought ah was a car that was for sale. Ah didn't realize ah was in ah car dealahship. So ah was bought, and still in recharge. Ah woke up and realized ah wasn't in the same place as before.

That's when Bee comm'ed me and told me what happened, and that ah needa stay here so that my cover isn't blown. Luckily he was right next door. Accordin' to the humans who 'bought' me, ah was supposed to be ah present for a young femme.

When she showed up, she wasn't half as bad as ah thought she'd be. And she was pretty, too, for a human. She embraced 'er creators and removed the ridiculous bow from me, admiring me. If ah were in my true form, my cheekpieces'd probably heat up. When she stepped forward to touch me, ah felt a pulse of energy come from her. It wasn't painful, but my spark thrummed in its chamber. Ah made a note ah that, it was strange. On my ol' planet, whenever that happened, it meant that those two sparks were compatible and wanted to be togethah, ah think. Ah wasn't sure, ah nevah had it happen to me.

She took me for ah test drive, and loved me. Hah, wasn't that somethin'. An Autobot and a human… Since ah was now her car, she was mah charge. Over the next several days, ah realized ah'd started to look forward to seein' her. She was a sweet lil' thing, and took real' good care ah me. Ah'd become her guardian, just the same as Bee was the guardian of the boy next door.

Ah wanted to show 'er who ah really am, but it'd go against Optimus's orders. She'd probably be scared ah me anyway. Oh, Veronicah, if only you knew…

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica<strong>

My parents said it was alright for me to go to the lake with Sam and Miles, only if I take my phone and my car, instead of going in Sam's car. It was logical, so we agreed. Now, I was parked in front of their house with the windows down, waiting on Sam to come and lead the way. Luckily, his parents were doing some landscaping and offered some amusement.

"Ron? This one is uneven…" Judy said, waddling around on one slab of a newly formed path.

"Yeah? Probably." Ron was totally uninterested, more focused on doing his landscaping than listening to his wife. I could honestly see why.

"This one is wobbly…" She continued, still dancing around on it.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that real soon." Ron muttered, still showing no signs of actual incentive to fix it.

"Oh, couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy complained as Sam emerged, swinging his keys around a finger, and stepped onto the grass.

"Aw, Sam—" Ron started, pausing from his work to scowl at the boy.

"What?" Sam retorted, not seeing the issue at hand.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Ron continued.

"What foot—there's no footprints," Sam argued, gesturing to the two feet of lawn behind him.

"That's why I built my path, so why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Oh man, this family was something else.

"It's family grass, dad!" By this time I was laughing at the entire scene that had unfolded before me.

"Yeah, well, when you have your own grass, you'll understand," Ron said, waving Sam off and returning to his landscaping.

"This, I can't do it anymore," Sam said, coming up to his mom now.

"What?" She didn't see what the _new_ issue was about. Good grief.

"You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog, he's gonna have self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua—"

"Oh, that's his _bling_!" I can't take this anymore either, I was having a hard time collecting myself from the hilarity of all this. "I want you home at eleven o'clock!" she called as Sam made his way over to his car. "Please, for the love of god, drive safely!"

"Yeah, alright. Hey, hey what're you laughing at? What's so funny?" I knew he was asking me, 'cause I was just dying in my car. He was just too funny. I took a few deep breaths and started Remy up to follow Sam to the lake after he picked Miles up.

* * *

><p>The lake itself was a little small, but a lake nonetheless. Suddenly, I realized I was in a place where I knew no one, I was a complete stranger. I was a little worried at first, but I brushed it off. Hey, it was a chance to get a few more friends, maybe one of the same gender. Who knows?<p>

I parked Remy right behind Sam's car, and saw a massive blue hummer not too far off. Sheesh. It looked overdone, with the polish and the wheels and everything.

"Oh my god, Mikaela's here. Don't do anything weird." A red flag went up in my mind, he had a crush! I saw who he was looking at, and I didn't blame him. She was really pretty, and her boyfriend next to her looked pretty cute too. "I look good, right?"

"Yeah, yeah you're fine." I said, trying to give him some reassurance.

"Hey bro, that car, it's nice." I heard the blond guy say. Even from his voice, I could tell the only attractive thing about him was the outside. I got a feeling there was a negative atmosphere between this guy and Sam, from the way he tensed up. Then suddenly, Miles was in a tree. Why was Miles in a tree? This didn't really look good for poor Sam.

"So what're you guys doing here?" The big guy asked, coming a little too close for my likes. Okay, now I really didn't like him. I crossed my arms, but tried to conceal my huff of disapproval. Glancing at Sam, I could almost feel the awkward feeling radiating from him.

"We're here to climb this tree," he said quickly, gesturing to Monkey Miles. What? Sam, you're blowing it. Chill.

"I—I see that, it looks… Fun," This guy seemed baffled by their antics.

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath. "Fun."

"So, I thought I recognized you, you tried for the football team last year, right?" Sam? Playing football? I can only imagine how that went.

"Oh! No no no, that, hah, that wasn't like a real… tryout, I was researching for a book I was writing." Right. Nice one, Sam. Very believable.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah what's it about?" Uh oh. "Sucking at sports?" Oh, man, you really got him there. Wow, that must have _really_ hurt. Sarcasm is my middle name.

"Hah, no, it's about the link between brain damage and football." I cracked a wide smile at this, no one saw it coming. The big guy glanced at me, clearly not amused by Sam's clever remark. "No, it's a good book, your friends'll love it, y'know, it's got mazes in it, and little coloring areas, sections, pop up pictures, lot of fun." By this time I was openly snickering.

"Oh, that's funny." Okay, he was angry now. I felt a feather of fear trickle down my back as the scene continued downhill.

"Okay, you know what, stop." Mikaela said, pushing her headstrong boyfriend away from the scene.

"Hey guys, I know of a party," the big guy said, turning away from Sam, "Let's head over there."

"You gotta get out of the tree. Right now." Sam uttered firmly. Miles, of course, was still in the tree, hanging upside down like a moron. "Get—get out of, get out of the tree, right now, please. What're you doing?"

"Miles, c'mon, get out." I felt sorry for Sam, it hadn't gone in his favor.

"All the chicks were watching…" he tried to defend himself.

"You're making me look like an idiot, we looked like idiots just now." Sam wasn't happy. Obviously. I followed them silently back to their car, where Miles dove headfirst through the window into the passenger seat.

"Miles, why?" I gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. Before he could reply, the radio glitched, playing a song that I didn't recognize. It was about driving a girl home, from what I could tell.

"Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?" This guy had a point. If he didn't touch it, how'd it turn itself on?

Sam muttered something I couldn't hear, as I was heading over to my beloved Remy to head home. It was an amusing trip, to say the least.

"What? She's an evil concubine, man, let her hitchhike," Miles replied. Sam wanted to drive Mikaela home? Well, if he could even get her in the car, it'd be a success in my eyes.

"She lives 10 miles from here, you gotta be understanding with me, alright?" Sam started.

"Alright, we put her in the back, we'll be fine." Miles, you doofus.

"Did you just say put her in the back? Miles, I'm not putting her in the back, you gotta get out of my car." Sam moved to look at Miles through the driver's seat window.

"What about the rules? That's a party foul," he argued.

"What rules?" Sam nearly shouted as he hopped in. I hated to intervene, but I needed to.

"Uh, Sam? Could I still follow you home? I don't have a GPS or remember where to go." It was true, and as much as I wanted to give him the best opportunity with Mikaela, I wanted to not get lost more.

"Bros before hoes!" Miles exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, then turned to Miles again, "Miles, I need you to get out of my car." That's the last I heard of their bickering before I climbed into Remy and awaited them to sort it out with a groan. I didn't acknowledge it, but I felt the seat warm a little, as I watched Miles get out of the car in utter disbelief. He looked at me, but I shook my head. I don't care if you're the best friend I've ever had, no way are you getting in _my_ car.

Sam's car growled off, and I followed him quietly. He was talking to her now, and I saw her glance back at me, so I smiled and waved. He'd probably told her to ignore me, that I was new and needed a guide back home. Then, she opened the door and got in. Nice, Sam. Brownie points. The drive continued on, I had the radio playing softly in the background, but I cared more for the sound of Remy's engine humming under the hood. It was pleasant, for an engine.

Suddenly, Sam's car coughed out a thick cloud of exhaust, and veered to the left into an area with a view, to say the least. It seemed that his car died. Can't say I didn't expect it, it looked like a pretty old car. I turned too, but stopped a little ways behind, so as not to invade their space. Mikaela seemed stressed as she got out and lifted the hood. She knew cars, that's fantastic. I just waited. Patience was a little hard sometimes, but I tried to manage.

It was when I saw Mikaela pass by, along with the roar of Sam's car, that I looked up from my thoughts to see Sam' car kicking up dust and nearly ramming into me. I screamed threats at him from inside if I found scratches or dents in Remy, but quickly followed after him. Ugh, boys.

* * *

><p>That night, I woke with a start. I heard two fierce engines outside, both of which I recognized. Sam's car was out of the driveway, with mine right behind it! Not thinking, I took my bike, just as Sam did, and went streaking after the cars. Some guys were stealing our cars! Sam was screaming into a phone, but I was focused on getting my car back. That car cost my parents several thousand bucks, I wasn't about to let some criminal drive it out of my hands!<p>

We soon arrived at what looked like a construction site or junkyard, with tire tracks leading inside. We dropped our bikes, not bothering to talk to each other. Our cars were more important. We followed the tracks to the bottom of a hill, where there was some junk we hid behind. When we peeked out timidly, like humans do, we didn't see our cars. Oh, no, we saw giant, uh, things. They were too far away to tell exactly what they were. One of them, a yellow one, shone a light into the sky, like a beacon of some sort, and the other, a shorter, silver one watched.

Frantically, Sam pulled out his phone and started yammering words into it, but I didn't pay any attention. I was much more concerned about those… _things_. Those were not our cars… But, they were…? Does this mean our cars aren't cars? My head started hurting from trying to process what's going on.

"C'mon, c'mon," he mumbled, getting up and pulling me away from our hiding spot, probably to try and get closer. We carefully snuck out into a clearing of sorts, each of us looking different ways. What I saw caused a wave of fear to ram into me like a bus.

"Uh, Sam," I started, "We-we—we gotta go..!" Suddenly, there were two big dogs after us. Sam started shouting his lungs out as we both turned on our heels and ran.

"Good dog, good dog, good dog!" Sam screamed, as we tried to weave our way away from the beasts unsuccessfully. When we came to a dead end, Sam leapt up onto some barrels and I onto a dumpster bin. The dogs came rushing in, gnashing teeth and barking ferociously, trying to find something to wrap their snout around. I screamed, the terror had gotten to be too much. Just then, Sam's Camaro and my Pontiac burst through the door we came through. Sam was shouting something about being sorry and not getting killed, but I made a B-line for the exit, and Sam followed my lead. Unfortunately, so did the cars.

To our short-lived glee, we saw the police come sweeping in. Sam shouted at them to get the guys in our cars, but they were more interested in us. Apparently, we'd been trespassing in private property. Great. Our foreheads hit the cop car's cold hood, and we were taken away.

* * *

><p>"Look, I can't be any clearer, on how crystal clear I'm being. It just, stood up." Sam tried to explain. We were in the police office, being questioned by a deputy.<p>

"Just stood up," He copied. He didn't believe us, not for a second. It was painfully obvious. "Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefy, time to fill her up, drippy drippy," He said, handing Sam and I a Kleenex and a bottle of some sort. "What're you rollin'? Whippets, goofballs? Little wowie sauce with the—"

"We're not doing any drugs, sir," I said, practically groaning it out. I had my face in my hands, the past two hours had been excruciating.

"What's these?" The deputy said, holding up an orange bottle with pills inside, and glaring at Sam. "Found it in your pocket. Mojo, that was the kids are doin' now? Little bit of mojo?"

"Those're my dog's pain pills," Sam explained. I couldn't back him up, I didn't know for sure.

"Y'know, lil' Chihuahua…" Ron added, using his hands to show the size of the dog. A second of silence passed.

"What was that?" The deputy asked, grinning wide all of a sudden and drawing back his coat to show his pistol. Sam had been staring at the gun. Of course. "You eyeballin' my piece, fifty-cent?" I wanted to kick this guy in the gut. He wasn't on my nice list, and he made for a crap officer. "Oh, you wanna go?" He got real close to Sam. "Make somethin' happen, do it, 'cause I promise you, I will bust you up." Sam looked totally repulsed, drawing himself as far away from the deputy as he could.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam. No. Really?

* * *

><p>We were both back home, and regaining our sanity in Sam's room as we watched the news on TV. He was shooting a small ball into a basket from his bed, and I was chilling in his computer chair. He went downstairs for a drink or something and I went out to the front porch. I froze when I heard a familiar growl and rumble coming down the street, then bolted through the front door.<p>

"Sam, Sam, they're back, they're—" I started, I hoped I wasn't going nuts. He looked out the window and saw it too, dropping the milk and calling Miles. I burst into the garage and found Sam's bike, fiddling with the seat, and then making a run for it when I saw Sam racing off the front porch. I heard the snarl of the Camaro's engine, and the rumble of my Pontiac's right behind the fence where I couldn't see it.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I yelled, looking back to see the Camaro driving right behind us on the sidewalk. Too close, too close! Freak out mode engaged! We got into the city, and the entire time I was pedaling like a madman, with the cars still hot on our tails. Sam wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and flipped over a massive crack in the sidewalk due to a tree's roots.

"Sam?" Oh great, Mikaela.

"Sam, Sam get up, we gotta go, Sam, let's go, Sam!" I muttered, spitting the words out with an increasing sense of urgency.

"Hi," He groaned out, clearly in pain.

"That was, uh, that was really… awesome," she said blandly. Okay, yeah, thanks for your input, now let's go! I turned and saw Sam picking his mom's bike up and muttering something to the girl before following after me. The chase was still on. We turned sharply into an old lot filled with dilapidated cars, with the freeway up above us. Still, the Pontiac and the Camaro chased us.

"Oh god, Sam, hurry up!" I shouted, he was a few feet behind me. We weaved through the aisles of useless cars, but we finally managed to get away from those things. I was relieved to hear the sirens of a cop car, and ran in that direction. Sam flew by on the bike, but rammed into the vehicle.

"Officer!" Slam. "Oh, that hurt… Officer, listen," He started, leaning on the hood. "Thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever, I've been—I've been followed here, on my mother's bike, and my car's right there and it's been following me here, so, so get out of the car." He sure had a funny way of explaining things. It was when the car surged forward, throwing Sam onto the ground that our freakout sessions began again. Sam was on the ground, screaming, and I was backing up, trying to help Sam up, and screaming, and the cop car was roaring and pushing Sam across the pavement.

Then something strange happened. One of the bulbs from the headlights came out, on a metal rod or something. It had metal spines all around it, and it came right for my face, since I'd fallen too. I backed up as quickly as I could, losing it.

"Please! Okay, what do you want from me!" Sam screamed, and immediately the lights retracted back into place.

Then the scariest thing of both our lives, so far, happened. There was a loud clacking, like metal against metal, as things started flying out of the cop car. It looked like two legs, two arms, a head and two shiny red eyes.

"Oh god, no," Sam muttered. Yeah, that about sums it up. The _thing_ glared down at us, moreso at Sam then me. I got up and booked it in any direction that could be described as 'away from the evil car thing,' and Sam followed, yelling out curses of many colors. We could hear and feel huge footfalls right behind us, shaking the ground and cracking the concrete. The evil car thing rammed its arm into us and we went flying. I landed into the side of a minivan, and fell to the ground, dazed. Sam was cornered on the hood of another car.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?" It demanded, crushing things all around it in anger.

"SAM!" I screamed, I wanted to help him but that thing would probably kill me if I tried.

"I dunno what you're talking about—," Sam yelled right back, but was interrupted.

"Are you username Ladiesman217!" It asked again, louder this time. I didn't hear Sam's answer but I could tell the thing's face was just inches from Sam's.

"Where is the item 21153, where are the glasses!" Sam was screaming again, and I picked up the nearest heavy item I could, a brick, and charged the evil car thing. Once I was about 15 feet away, I launched the brick, hoping it would at least hit it somewhere. The brick landed roughly on the evil car's shoulder area, and snarled, giving Sam time to escape. It didn't last long though, as the car thing literally tossed another car out of his way to get to us. We raced out from under the freeway, where we spotted Mikaela.

"Get back!" Sam shouted, heading right for her. I was too shaken to say anything as I sprinted next to him. Mikaela turned and headed in under the freeway, but Sam tackled her off her moped.

"What is your problem, Sam?" She was pretty close to being 100% done with Sam.

"Okay there's a monster right there that just attacked me—here he comes!" And come he did, kicking cars out of the way and hurtling right for us at full throttle.

"Mikaela, we gotta go, we gotta run," I said, trying to help her up, but poor thing, she saw the monster car thing once and already couldn't function.

"Okay, get up, we gotta run, we have to run!" Sam said, trying to get her to run. It didn't work. Then another rumbling engine, no, two, came speeding in. I had tried get away already, and my Pontiac's door swung open in front of me. It took me a moment to realize what I needed to do, and I saw Sam and Mikaela clamber into the Camaro. I scrambled to my feet and into the passenger seat of my car. Without a second to spare, everyone was out of there before you could say Jiminy cricket.

What ensued was a chase like none I've ever seen before. I guess it's different than TV when you're actually there. We, I mean, the Pontiac followed close behind the Camaro, emerging from smoke onto a gravel road. The cop car was right behind us, literally, right behind us. My Pontiac easily over took the Camaro, since it was a newer model, making me smile and laugh in exhilaration for even a brief moment. Almost in response, the car revved its engine.

I stopped laughing when we headed straight for the side of a building. I could have sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes, but I was mistaken. It was just colored glass breaking. We drove through a window, and the Camaro was right nearby, with a very panicked pair of teenagers inside. I was surprisingly quiet, considering I could hear the muffled shouts of Sam and Mikaela from in here.

Our time in the warehouse building was short, as both cars did a quick u-turn and accelerated again into breakneck speeds. The cop car was still on our tail. Since it was dark now, the Camaro and Pontiac tried to hide out in a short alleyway outside the warehouse. Sam and Mikaela were ready to get out, but the Camaro locked them in. I, for one, didn't want to be out there with that evil thing, so I stayed put. I saw the cop car drive by, slowly, and it felt as if it took much more than a second or two.

Silence. Not a sound was made. Then the two cars roared to life again and charged out of the alley, barely missing the butt end of the cop car. Was this ever going to end? Apparently a little sooner than I figured, as the two cars suddenly turned, opening the passenger side doors, and let us tumble out. As the clicking, clacking, and other sounds engaged again from both cars and the evil car, I quickly regrouped with Sam and Mikaela.

Then I heard a voice. It was deep, baritone, and had an accent, though I couldn't guess what it was. I paused my panicking to find the source of the voice. My car. Or, I thought it was my car. It was the same short thing I saw last night when Sam and I chased the cars.

"You're not layin' a servo on eithah' of the humans, Barricade, not while we're aroun'." Either? I guess he didn't notice Mikaela yet. The robots, since that's what they looked like, stood between us and that other robot, the one who attacked Sam. Speaking of which, Sam wasn't freaking out. Isn't that his trademark? Freaking out? Either way, I helped Mikaela up and looked ahead at the freaky-looking robot, Barricade? They had names? I didn't have time to think about it as Barricade tackled the yellow robot, the one that was Sam's Camaro. The cop robot had something jump out of its chest and chatter, looking right at us. The Pontiac robot shot a few rounds of his arm-cannon at the big evil robot, as we turned and ran, again. I was beginning to see a pattern.

Whatever that little thing was, it was fast and caught up to us. It got hold of Sam's leg, pulling his pants off. I helped him up, while Mikaela kept running. I ran after her, assuming Sam was with me now. She got a saw-looking thing, and bolted out of the little storage area with it. I found Sam pinned up against the wall with the thing holding him there, chattering and shrieking. Mikaela took the chance to saw its head off. Well, that's a good way of doing it.

"See, not so tough without a head, are you?" For good measure, Sam booted the head up and over the hill. We all took a moment to catch our breaths.

"C'mon you guys." I said, running up the hill towards the open. It was quiet now. I strained my ears for any sound, and I found something. It sounded like footsteps, and I looked in that direction. I thought that maybe I'd lost my precious Pontiac, and I wondered how id explain it to my parents, but I soon heard two pairs of footsteps. That could mean just one thing.

"What are they?" Mikaela asked, almost as if expecting that either of us had a proper answer.

"They're robots," Sam said, as the two of them came up over the hill. "But like a, different, like super advanced robots. They're probably Japanese. Yeah, they're definitely Japanese."

"What? There's no way this is Japanese. This is… This is…" I never finished that sentence. There they stood, staring down at us as we gawked at them.

"What're you doing?" Mikaela said to Sam, who was inching his way towards the robots.

"I don't think they want to hurt us, they would have done that already." He did have a point. After that I relaxed, if only slightly, I followed him, eyeing my Pontiac specifically, who also seemed to be looking back down at me.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot, 'cause they just had like a giant droid deathmatch!" She wasn't too happy about it. She didn't seem happy about much of anything, really.

"I think they want something from me…"

"Why?" I butted in. I didn't quite get it.

"Well 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Oh, it made sense now. Mikaela seemed to not get it, though.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met," was all she had to say in response. I kept creeping up the hill, holding my arm out as if to touch the Pontiac robot, if I ever got close enough to do so.

"Can you talk?" I asked, looking between the both of them.

_[XM Satellite Radio—digital cable brings you—broadcasting system]_. Snippets of radio came from the taller yellow one.

"So, you talk through the radio?" Sam seemed less scared now.

_[You're wonderful, you're wonderful]._ The sound of applause could be heard, as the yellow robot clapped his own hands and nodded.

"He does, but ah don't. Ratchet'll explain why when you meet 'im," The Pontiac robot added. The voice, it was his. My gaze turned to him. Ratchet? Were there more of them?

"So what was that last night? What was that?" Sam said, referring to the whole chase-my-car-down-because-it-stole-itself scene from last night.

_[Message from Starfleet—the vastness of space—rain down like visitors from heaven hallelujah]_. The robot lifted his arms into the sky, whirring as if in awe or something.

"Visitors from heaven—What, are you like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked, watching as the yellow robot was suddenly a Camaro again.

"Yeah, an alien 'er somethin'." The Pontiac said, a hint of humor in his voice as he followed the yellow bot and became my car again.

_[Any more questions you wanna ask?]_ came from the Camaro as the passenger door swung open. It took us all a moment to collect our thoughts.

"Yes," I said breathlessly, and rushed up the hill towards my Pontiac, whose door opened for me. "What're you guys waiting for?" I called out to the other two.

"And go where?" I didn't hear Sam's statement that struck up Mikaela's question.

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you wanna be able to say you had the guts to get into the car?" I asked, trying to radiate confidence. If that didn't get the girl in the Camaro, nothing would. After a moment, she started up the hill and climbed in, with Sam right behind her. I just grinned and pulled the silver door closed as the engine rumbled, and admired my _living_ car. First question.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, genuinely wanting to know.

"My name's Jazz, sweetspahk, but you can still call me Remy if you want." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as the same, deep baritone voice responded through the speakers. I put the seatbelt on and felt it hug me tight, as the radio clicked to my favorite station. I felt more safe in this car than I've ever felt anywhere else, and right then, I realized something. This was the start of something big that would change our lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a big chapter! xD I suppose the rest of them may turn out being similar, since now we're getting into the movie plot.<strong>

**Also, I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving yesterday, for those who celebrated it! I sure did! c:**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Bad Moves

**OHMYGOSH YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG D: Apparently my DVD player is corrupted by the demons and won't play anything, so I had to resort to piracy! :c I'm terrified that I'm gonna get a virus from these sketchy websites but I got a few chapters backed up now, and I'm still working as you read this, probably! This chapter was rushed like nothing else, I hate having to keep you guys waiting! :C**

**Jazzy the Jazz—I'm really glad you're liking it so far! Same with everyone else! :'D**

**The Writer Akayla—Thank you c': Grammar is my middle name! xD**

**Tiryn—Your wishes have come true, the next chapter has arrived!**

**Also, sorry for the one scene where there's a lot of POV changes, I just really wanted to get down how each of them were feeling at the moment! You'll see! C:**

**I bet you guys have wondered what'll happen when Jazz tries to attack Megatron… All I'll say is that it may not go as you expect! :3**

_:[Comm link]:_

**Onwards into the story!**

**Warning for some cursing!**

* * *

><p>We, meaning, the car-robots, Sam, Mikaela, and me, started driving on the highway towards our destination, a vantage point where we could see the arrival of the other robots. On the way, however, I was bombarding poor Jazz with ceaseless questions. I was surprised he didn't get fed up with it.<p>

"So, you guys are Autobots from the planet Cybertron, and you came here looking for the AllSpark which is what again? And who was that evil guy you fought earlier?"

"The AllSpahk is the place that our spahks go when we die. Our spahk, in your terms, is the same as your soul. As for that guy back there, he was a Decepticon. He's part of the bad guys faction, and also came for the AllSpahk." Jazz was so patient in his responses. I guess he knew how complicated it must be for us humans, and tried to simplify it as best he could.

"So basically the AllSpark is where the energy from your soul—ah, spark goes, when you die, and it goes to a giant cube with markings all over it… and the Decepticons are just the general bad guys who want power and destruction, okay," I didn't mention or give any hints to it, but the way Jazz described the AllSpark sounded an awful lot like the box that electrocuted me in my dream, which made me nervous. Another thing that bugged me was how many Decepticons there were. Jazz said that there were dozens, possibly up into the hundreds, out there, while there were only about five Autobots left that they knew of, all of which were coming to Earth tonight. Little bit unnerving.

"Pretty much. Anythin' else for me, sweetspahk?" he asked, probably thinking of this as a challenge in some way. I did have one more, and I thought, _what the heck, just go ahead and ask_.

"Why do you—" I didn't get to finish, because at that moment, Bee hit the brakes hard, causing Jazz to have to hit the brakes harder. When I looked at what the situation was, I saw Sam and Mikaela stumbling out of the Camaro with bewildered looks. As Bee screeched away, Jazz pulled over and I asked what the issue was, first to Jazz.

"What happened?"

"Bee's complainin' that Mikaela dissed his alt. mode, so he's getting' a new one," he replied, chuckling. I laughed a little too, firstly because he had a contagious laugh that slapped a big smile on my face, and secondly because he knew the word 'dissed.' Must have looked it up on the internet.

Just a few seconds after that, a shiny, new Camaro came rolling down the street. Sam and Mikaela gawked, and I was just amazed at how Bee just… completely changed, for lack of a better way to put it. He must've seen my face, 'cause he honked and sped off, in a showoff-y fashion. I didn't catch it, but Jazz growled and revved his engine in an attempt to seem just as good as the Camaro. I was too busy being fascinated by these guys to acknowledge it. I seem to miss a lot of little things.

* * *

><p>We pushed open a gate that led to some kind of monument, which had a lot of open sky above us. The two Autobots parked and let out to see the arrival of the three other bots. Way up in the sky, there were three dots, but they were a lot larger and a lot brighter than the stars behind them. As they got closer, we could hear a rumble as the massive pods came streaking over us. I turned and followed the lowest one, which crashed nearby in a totally inconspicuous <em>boom<em>. I heard Sam and Mikaela following, but when we got there, all we saw was a massive crater with bits of flaming metal and a dark lump at the end of the trail.

All of us just stood there for a minute, watching the lump come apart like a puzzle, revealing a very naked-looking bot who was struggling to get out of the pod as quickly as possible, for sake of not being discovered. Our thoughts were interrupted by the honking of Jazz, so we rushed back and got into our favorite rides again, then left the vantage point and headed for the city again.

"Where are we going now? And who was that one?" I asked, eager to meet the rest of the Autobots.

"Bee sent coordinates to ah spot in the city where we all can meet up, and the bot you just glimpsed was Optimus," Jazz explained without hesitating. We just saw Optimus? He was the leader of the group, right? I was brimming with excitement, and as the drive started into downtown Tranquility, I could hardly keep still .

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

The rest of the team, Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide just landed and were already on their way towards the set coordinates. In the passenger seat, ah could practically feel Veronicah's excitement. It made me ah little excited, too.

Ah was thinkin' over why ah was ah lil' angry when Bee showed off to Veronicah and the other two after getting' his new alt. mode. Ah had no reason to be, but it still got to me when ah saw her pretty hazel eyes filled with wonder and awe. What if she didn't want me to be her guardian? What if she—

_:[Has everyone arrived?]:_ I heard Optimus through my comms. Ah didn't respond, since he was askin' to see if Ratchet and Ironhide landed safely. Now ah was wonderin' why ah was askin' all these what if's all of ah sudden, ah'd never had charge before now. Maybe it came with the package.

_:[Ratchet here, moving towards the coordinates.]:_

_:[Ironhide here, ready to kick some 'Con aft.]:_ Ah chuckled at this, Ironhide was just the same triggerhappy mech as always.

_:[Jazz, Bumblebee, how have you been holding up?]:_

_:[We've been doin' fine Optimus. We've found the boy with the glasses, he's with Bee.]:_ Ah responded quickly, Bee was probably paying more attention to the charges he had with him.

Bee took a shortcut to the rendezvous, while ah went a different way where ah'd meet up with Ratchet and Ironhide. Ah turned at ah intersection, where ah saw a medical truck and a big, heavy duty pickup. Ah knew immediately that ah've found 'em and ah sped up. The medical truck flashed his lights in acknowledgement of my appearance.

_:[Long time, no see, Ratchet and Ironhide!]:_ Ah comm'ed 'em.

_:[Indeed, Jazz, that means you're due for a checkup.]:_ Ratchet responded almost immediately. Ironhide snickered in the background.

_:[Nice to see you too-]:_ Fragger knew how much ah hated checkups.

_:[Who's that in your alt. mode?]:_ Ironhide must've spotted Veronicah, and ah wasn't surprised. She was lookin' at 'em curiously, and if my windows were down, she'd have probably reached out to touch 'em.

_:[Veronicah, my charge, friend of the boy's.]:_ Ah knew ah'd be questioned later on how ah'd acquired a charge. That only meant more complications when things got dangerous.

_:[I see.]:_ was all he said, and Ratchet remained silent as we neared the rendezvous in a wide alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica<strong>

I wondered which one was who, and I went with the big black truck being Ratchet. When we entered an alley, I turned to look ahead and saw Bee, Sam, and Mikaela already parked. We came up next to them and I regrouped with my fellow humans, watching the bots unfold and become their bipedal selves. My eyes started at Bee, then to Jazz, then to the medical truck, the scary black truck, and finally the ginormous blue and red semi that decided to stop just a foot in front of us. Once his transformation engaged, I looked around at all of the bots again. I spotted Jazz doing a handstand before flipping onto his feet. Showoff.

Then, we all turned to face the biggest bot of them all, who kneeled down as low as he could towards us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The bot was hardly a foot away from Sam's face now, and boy did this guy sound like a leader. His voice was firm and calm, but not quite as baritone as Jazz's.

"They know your name…" Mikaela whispered.

After a moment, Sam confirmed and the bot continued.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the medical truck added.

"Autobots…" Sam muttered, still awestruck. I was just looking from one to another with a rather curious face. They were so _cool_.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" Jazz piped up, doing a backflip with ease and then kneeling down to our level with eyes—er, visor on me. I caught the smirk he gave me as my smile widened at his antics. Behind me, Bee grumbled.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus introduced. Even though I already knew him, I said nothing. His antics continued when he twirled himself onto an abandoned car behind him.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He even crossed his arms the way we humans do.

"What is—how'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world-wide web," Optimus replied. Gesturing to the big scary black bot behind us, he continued, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Oh. I was wrong. Oh well. Ironhide's arms went from hands to giant cannons, where I felt a pang of my own triggerhappiness well up inside me. I loved guns, I'd known how to shoot since I was six.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" Ironhide spat, aiming those things right at us. I was pretty sure my eyes were just gleaming in awe of those cannons.

"Easy, Ironhide…" Optimus said, probably unsure of how we would react.

"Just kiddin'. Just wanted to show 'em my cannons." And show us you did! I wondered if everyone had cannons like that.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said, gesturing to green medical truck.

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with one of the females." Oop. Awkward. I took a large step away from Sam with my hands up in a 'nope, no thank you' expression, leaving Mikaela scratching her head and poor Sam whistling as if he didn't hear what Ratchet just said.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." At this, Bee pulled a few fighting moves.

_[Check on rep, yep, second to none-] _played on his radio. I heard Jazz, or someone, huff when the clip ended.

"You're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked, plainly.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet intercepted, pointing a red laser at Bee's throat which started smoking and caused Bee to cough. "I'm still working on him."

"Bee ain't her guardian, Optimus." Jazz said before Optimus could continue. "Ah am." I guess he thought he needed to clear that up. Almost as if he hadn't noticed me, Optimus looked down and observed me.

"And who might you be?" Suddenly I was scared. For no reason.

"Uh—Veronica. I'm Veronica. I came with Jazz," I gestured and glanced his way, and took a tentative step towards him. "I—I hope that's okay," I mumbled.

"That is alright. Jazz will continue to be your guardian until you say otherwise." Optimus said, which made me smile. I wasn't in trouble, and I got to stay with Jazz.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked calmly. I thought she'd be a little more scared considering her reactions before.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark," Optimus started. Knowing this already, I looked at Jazz, then back to Optimus when he continued speaking. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Whoa, Mega-_who?_" I asked, I was suddenly concerned. I gasped as Optimus's eyes shot out beams of light that made the ground break into little pieces—oh wait, it was just a projection. Either way, I backed myself into Jazz's leg and looked up nervously. This looked a lot more real than any 3D imaging we have today. As the scene changed, I looked away from Jazz and back to the projection.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful, and just." The projection showed giant, spiked, metal pillars reaching for the sky from their home planet. It looked so different. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet. The AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather…" Sam mumbled.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed, before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," Optimus explained.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked. Good question really, but I had an inkling of a guess what the answer may be.

"Ebay," the boss bot responded simply. Called it.

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army," Ratchet explained. Okay, now I was a bit concerned about this.

"The human race will be extinguished." Yes. Definitely concerned. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"No pressure, Sam." I mumbled.

"Please tell me you still have those glasses," Mikaela said to him with quiet desperation.

Without another word, everyone returned to their cars and alt. forms, and the party set off for Sam's house.

* * *

><p>We rolled up our street completely inconspicuously. 100%. They all turned into an under-used road that connected to the next street.<p>

"I need you to stay here, alright?" Sam uttered to Mikaela and I. "You gotta stay here and watch 'em."

"Okay, yeah, that shouldn't be too hard." I replied, more to myself then to Sam.

"All of them, okay? Five minutes," Sam held up his hand with five fingers on it, and Mikaela poured out confirmations. I got the feeling this would go less than as planned.

Silence overcame all of us as thoughts of what was at stake seeped into our minds again. I was deep in thought of how everything would go down, when I realized I was back by Jazz's side. My endless loop of silent panic was interrupted by Optimus deciding to stand up.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, what—what do you think you're doing, get back down here!" I whisper-yelled at him, which didn't work.

"Optimus!" Mikaela whisper-yelled. There wasn't any point, the neighborhood was probably waking up already.

"We must help Sam find the glasses," He responded, and nodded to the other bots who also started transforming.

"You guys better get back here or so help me I will—I'll—I'll buy 30 cans of paint remover and use it all on you guys!" I was starting to actually speak up now, as the Autobots made their way over fences and backyards. "Oh, oh my god. This isn't happening right now." I resorted to tugging at my hair and following them.

Mikaela and I heard Sam putting off his dad for the time being, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was stressed out.

"What're you doing? What're you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the path! Please, please, please, no no, wait, no!" Apparently Optimus was making a mess out of Sam's yard, and a giant crunch marked the end of their fountain.

"Sorry, my bad," was all he had to say. Sam looked like he was blowing a fuse right now.

"Aw, I—you couldn't wait for five minutes—I just—I told you to stay! Just stay! Gah!" The words came tumbling out of his mouth and it was now clearly apparent, even to the alien robots, that this poor human had had a whole lot more on his daily plate of drama and stress than he was used to handling. Just then, Mikaela and I finally appeared at the scene. "I told you to watch them, I told you—"

"I—okay—you know they seem to be in a little bit of a rush—" she slurred.

"Why don't you try to babysit a bunch of thirty-foot robots?" we were just as stressed, since we couldn't do that much about it. Looking back out on the yard, I saw Mojo giving Ironhide a piece of his mind (as well as a Chihuahua could). Then he chose to pee on him. Good lord.

"No!" Sam turned at the sound, rushing to his dog's aid. "Mojo, Mojo, off the robot! Gah!" Ironhide grumbled and shoved the poor dog away with his foot and threatened to squish him. "Nonononononono! This is Mojo, this is Mojo! He's a pet of mine, okay? He's a pet—" Sam tried to explain, while Ironhide started up those awesome cannons again. "Put the guns away, put the—put 'em away,"

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Man, this guy was just itching to shoot something.

"No, this isn't a rodent, this is a Chihuahua, he's a Chihuahua," he strung out the words so fast even I had a hard time keeping up as Mikaela ran to his side. I stayed put for sake of being out of the way of big metal feet. "We—we love Chihuahuas, don't we?" He turned to Mikaela for backup, who simply nodded.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" I couldn't help but snicker at that. Hearing the gruff, tough Ironhide basically say 'he peed on me' was a bit funny.

"He—he—he peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo," was all Sam did to fix the situation. Scold the dog.

"Bad Mojo," Ironhide mimicked.

"I'm sorry, he's got a male dominance thing, that's all it is." Sam seemed a little calmer now that his ankle-biter was safe from the Autobots.

"Eugh, it's gonna rust…" Ironhide complained. Sam took a moment, still holding the dog, to shush everyone strongly.

"Shut up and go hide!" The choices of words this kid came up with always amused me.

"Just hurry," Optimus warned, though I knew that if they _did_ stay put, Sam could have had the glasses by now. Didn't say that aloud, though. "Autobots, recon." Bee seemed awfully interested in the house, seeing as how he'd never seen one before. Optimus held a hand down to Mikaela, who was apparently getting a free ride up to Sam's room. "Time is short, please hurry." I was more interested in getting Bee away from the window where he could be seen by Sam's parents.

"Bee! Bee! Get out of there!" I wrapped my hands around a finger of his and tugged, not moving it a budge but at least getting his attention immediately. When I made contact with him, my hands felt warm and a bit tingly. It was like that feeling when you cut off circulation from a limb and it's just getting back to where you could feel again. I paused. Bee was looking at me, making these adorable sounds and whirrs, and I moved to touch his cheek. Or the area equivalent to his cheek. When my hand left his finger, the tinglies stopped, but when I touched his cheek, they returned. Bee made another sound that seemed like a purr. It was oddly comfortable and calming. I hadn't even noticed Ratchet shining his light in the room, and all the other commotion going on. Why was Bee so gentle when I was near, and why does he look at me like this? He doesn't look at Sam or Mikaela this way. I felt a happiness growing inside of me, and I started smile but the moment was ruined by Optimus's orders to fall back. Bee glanced at me one last time before scooching out from the patio and sneaking away as best he could. I just went to hide in a corner, since I was small enough and it was dark. Then the power died. I don't think I'd heard Ratchet _that_ happy yet. There were traces of bickering coming from Sam's room, so I guess his parents got in. Just had to wait this one out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

Ah was standin' behind ah tree, tryin' to stay outta sight. Sam was stressed out so ah gave his yard some space. Didn't need another bot 'causin' trouble. Optimus picked up Mikaela and easily lifted her to Sam's window, when something caught my attention. Veronicah and Bee were under some small structure, and when Veronicah tried to get the young bot outta there, she paused. Ah kept watchin', I dunno why. But the entire time, my spahk grew more and more tense. Her soft hands moved from Bee's servo to his helm, and ah saw them exchange a look. Ah couldn't tell what Veronicah's was, since she was turned away from me, but Bee's was filled with somethin' that my spahk didn't like. It looked like affection. Ah growled at the scene, but ah couldn't do anythin'. If ah went over to stop it, everyone would know, includin' Veronicah. I couldn't comm. Bee, since that would still let him know. Ah had no choice. More anger built up inside my spahk as the moment seemed to last forever, until Optimus gave the order to fall back. Ah'd have to keep watch over those two, ah didn't want Bee takin' my charge. Ah'd be dead before ah let him take Veronicah, but ah still didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Bee<strong>

I was curious about what a human housing unit looked like. When I knelt down to peer inside, I saw two other humans, who must have been Sam's creators. Humans intrigued me. I pondered over them for a moment until I felt a small pressure on my servo. When I turned to look, it was Veronica, Jazz's charge. I was about to obey her requests, but something about her touch made me stay. The moment her small hands touched my servos, I felt very warm where her hands lay, and my spark picked up in its chamber. I didn't know what it meant, but I continuously looked into her eyes. She was very attractive for a human, and I didn't understand it. I studied the features of her face and hummed to her. Everything that happened seemed to fade for that moment, especially when her hand moved from my servo to the side of my helm. She was so gentle. Her touch was nothing like I've ever experienced before.

Even though she wasn't my charge, I still felt inclined to protect her. I vowed to at least do that, as Optimus made his orders and we stepped away from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica<strong>

Optimus peered into the bathroom, and drew back quickly, causing the ground to shake. Then everyone was scurrying to hide, and I streaked across the yard from my corner to hide against the wall between Jazz and Bee, enjoying the feeling of adrenaline rush through me.

"Oh, no, look at the yard, the yard is destroyed," I heard Ron say. "Judy, better call the city, we got a blown transformer, power pole sparking all over the place." Oh, the irony. "Oh man, that's a waste. Trashed. Gone."

"The parents are very irritating," Ironhide started, "Can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans!" Optimus scolded. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option…" he replied, defeated.

Just then, I heard another caravan coming up, and lots of doors opening. Uh oh. It looked to be guys in black suits with guns, and a few lab guys with tech. We had to go.

Suddenly, every living being in the house was ushered out in handcuffs.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy screamed. Normally I would've found amusement in that, but the situation at hand was a little more than tense. There was more shouting and talking and I caught a glimpse of Sam and Mikaela being led to one of the SUV's.

"We gotta get 'em. Sam has the glasses, I saw him pick them up, c'mon, guys do something," I started saying, were they just going to stand here and watch?

"We cannot interfere without injuring the humans. It is too much of a risk," Optimus explained.

"My friends are being _kidnapped_ by the _government_, damn it!" I was pissed, this wasn't going to sit easy with me, no sir. "Okay, fine, you know what, we'll do it the nice way. We're going to follow them and then cut them off somewhere, and take Sam and Mikaela back by… _gentle_ force. No way am I gonna be sitting around while they could be shot in the face at any second!" I sounded a lot braver right now than I really thought I was, but Sam and Mikaela were my friends. Moreso Sam, but Mikaela too. I sent Optimus a long, determined glare that screamed 'you're going to help me or I'll do it myself.' He seemed to be thinking.

"Alright. You heard the plan. Autobots, roll out." I sprinted to Jazz and got there even before he finished transforming. Then we set off in silence.

* * *

><p>The agent-guys were driving down a waterway, when Optimus comm'ed us and told us to wait on a bridge. He waited in the shadows before stepping out in front of the caravan, causing them to all come to a screeching halt. He picked up the one that was in the lead by the roof, lifting it up off the ground as if it were a toy. I was laughing aloud at this, next to Jazz who I heard chuckling too. The roof broke off of the car and the passengers freaked out after falling to the ground, whipping guns out from nowhere.<p>

"Taking the children was bad move." I was grabbed in Jazz's claw-hands and he made his way down with the others. I may not have admitted it, but I held on for dear life. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Gimme those," he said, flashing his free claw-hand which sucked up all the guns. Optimus got down real low to talk to the agents. Or just glare at them.

"Hi there." The head honcho spoke up, obviously scared out of his wits.

"You don't seem afraid," Optimus observed, leaning in even closer. "are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look." Oh boy. Here come the excuses. "There are S-7… protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to… tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Ooh boy, boss bot was angry. His voice was heavy and threatening. And badass.

"Alright? Me? You—" the S-7 leader stuttered.

"Now!" That made me jump. Optimus wasn't playing around.

"Alright, alright, get out, alright, I—I'm getting out, I'm getting out, you see? Very nifty how you, ah, put us down without, ah, killing us," He rambled.

Off to the left I saw Mikaela and Sam muttering to each other, rubbing their wrists from the cuffs.

"Big guys, big guys with big guns," S-7 man continued. Ironhide was probably just dying to shoot one of these guys.

"What is Sector 7? … Answer me!" Sam was probably just as outraged as Optimus.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you young man!" S-7 man shouted, clearly agitated that he felt powerless.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where'd you take my parents?" Sam demanded, not giving a second for the guy to even begin forming a sentence.

"I am not at liberty to discuss—hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense." This guy is stubborn.

"Do-whatever-you-want -and-get-away-with-it-badge?" Sam started, up to something, and started flipping through the contents of the badge. S-7 man muttered something I couldn't catch. "Where's Sector 7?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" S-7 replied without hesitation. Then something that had me laughing til' I cried happened. Bumblebee shifted, reaching for a switch on his… pelvic area. Something popped open, letting the cap fly off, and liquid started pouring down on S-7 man. Bee was peeing on the guy! I had a hard time containing myself in Jazz's claw-hands, I had to bite my wrist to stop from making too much sound. I felt Jazz laugh a little too, and he brought me closer to his chest, probably from fearing I'd fall through his soft grip. Optimus scolded him, but Bee didn't seem to see the problem with it. When I was actually able to breathe, I relaxed into his safe hold of me and continued watching how things went down.

All the men were sitting on the curb, being handcuffed together. Mikaela strode over to S-7 man with her arms crossed.

"Okay, take it off."

"What're you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." Ooh, she was feisty.

"For what?" he exclaimed.

"…For threatening my dad." I guess I missed something in the car ride.

"Lil' lady," he actually started taking clothes off. "This is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts, it's in your genepool." That would have sounded threatening if the guy wasn't wearing Honolulu underpants.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," S-7 man's sidekick piped up as he was being handcuffed to a lightpole.

"I will hunt you down." Sidekick copied S-7 man's words for added effect. "Without any remorse." Then, reinforcements came sweeping in.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide shouted as he used an EMP blast to bust the car's tires.

"Roll out!" Optimus ordered quickly, everyone transforming and driving in different directions. I was, of course, with Jazz. A chase ensued with two of the few remaining SUV's that quickly ended. We were hiding in a small crevice in a decrepit building as the pursuers shot by us. I clung tightly to Jazz's shoulder, as now my life really did depend on it.

We heard a crash in the distance, back by the waterway, so we quickly headed back. Screeching to a halt, I heard the most pained cries I've ever heard in my life. Down by the river, I saw Bee writhing on the ground, harpoons or something in each of his limbs, and people in suits spraying him with something. They were hurting him, and he wasn't fighting back at all.

I shot out of Jazz and made my hasty way down to the people in suits, screaming for them to stop. No one noticed me until I kicked the first guy I got to to the ground, using made-up moves. Bee was watching me, probably trying to tell me to go, to run, to be safe by Jazz's side, but I didn't care. They were hurting him for no reason, I couldn't just stand by. I continued my attack, tackling another guy in a suit to the ground, and started beating and clawing at his face. Whatever chemicals they were spraying hurt my throat and burned my eyes, but I didn't care…

I kept attacking this guy until I felt a heavy, blunt hit to my head, and I fell to the ground, knocked out. I was cuffed and dragged to the same car that Sam and Mikaela were in, and put in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

Ah freaked out when Veronicah tried to go and help Bee. Ah couldn't follow her, so ah just watched in horror as she took down two of the humans, but was knocked out. There was ah rage, ah panic in my spahk that wasn't there before. Ironhide had to hold me back from going out there myself, for both Veronicah and Bee. The last thing I saw of her was her limp body being carried to the car, and Bee was frozen. Ah felt broken.

"Hang back, lemme check it out," ah said to Ironhide and Ratchet, as we drove up above Optimus on the bridge. Ah easily found my way down the side of the bridge to him. "Optimus, are we just going to stand here and do nothing?" Ah didn't want to hear his answer, but ah already knew what it was.

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans—" Ah knew it. Ah was thinking of Veronicah, but no one knew about my attachment to her.

"But it's not right—" Ah wanted to get Veronicah back, and definitely Bee, too. She tried to help him, and those humans only attacked her back.

"Let them leave." Ah was speechless. Ah didn't understand. Ah turned my visor away from Optimus, ah felt as if a part of my very spahk had been taken in that car. Watching them leave only hurt more, but ah couldn't look away.

Ah had to get Veronicah back. Ah had to.

* * *

><p><strong>How would you guys feel about a Rise of the Guardians fic? I recently rewatched the movie (before my DVD played died) and I have an idea! C: Lemme know in the reviews! I won't actually be writing it until I'm done with WbaD, to avoid complications.<strong>

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Now or Never

**/flails**

**Oh my goodness you guys I'm so sorry ;n; It's been, what, 8 days since the last update? D: I'm soo sorrrryyy! I've been working nonstop on the RotG fic, plot ideas and character outlines and concepts, and I was so absorbed in that that I had no drive to write another WbaD chapter! :C**

**Again, thanks everyone for the kind words! We're only on chapter five, but the first movie is already almost over! You know what that means? Jazz's special scene is here… read on to see what happens and pleasepleaseplease don't hate me!**

**Warning for some more potty-mouthing!**

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed since we'd been kidnapped by the government. They ushered us into a helicopter, and now we were flying to some unknown destination. Across from us in the cab there was a blonde lady and black man. Everyone was quiet, thinking their own thoughts. I'd have been looking at the scenery below, but I was too tangled up in thoughts of poor Bee and how much I missed Jazz, so I just stared at my hands.<p>

"So," Sam starting, breaking the silence.

"What'd they get you for?" The blonde lady asked. Her voice was bright and chirpy, it brought a little cheerfulness.

"Uh, I bought a car… Turned out to be an alien robot." Nice way to put it, Sammy boy. "Who knew." The black man seemed a little distraught at the mention of an alien robot. I turned my head to see a dam, a big one at that. Hoover dam? That's the only one I could think of. Why were we here?

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

We'd come to a small building with a couple of domes. Optimus planned to scan the glasses for coordinates.

"Please… Let this work." Optimus hadn't sounded so solemn in a long time.

"Fire it up, Optimus," Ah said, tryin' to be a little enthusiastic.

"The code… The code on these glasses indicates that AllSpark is 230 miles from here." Good, we got ah lock on it.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," Ratchet spoke.

"They must know it's here as well," Ironhide added. Ah spoke up, now.

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die, to become some human experiment!" Ah said this for the sake of gettin' Bee back, as well as Veronicah. The humans probably took her to the same place.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission," Optimus retorted. "Bumblebee is a brave soldier, this is what he would want." Ah said nothing more.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ah agreed with Ironhide. Mostly. "They're primitive and violent race."

"Were we so different? They're a young species, they have much to learn, but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube." Optimus's speech didn't help me feel any better, especially that last part. "If all else fails, I'll unite it with the spark in my chest."

"That's suicide, the Cube is raw power, it could destroy you both," Ratchet explained, as if we didn't already know.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots… Roll out." And so we headed for the coordinates given to us by the glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica<strong>

We landed on the helicopter pad and were taken straight to still more black SUVs. The drive was still quiet. The drivers stopped on the dam, letting us out for a breather and sightseeing. Sam and Mikaela peered down the cliff of the dam, talking to themselves. The blonde lady, whose name I forgot, and the black man, Glenn, talked to each other, and I was left out. That was alright, since I wanted a moment to think.

I needed to think about Jazz, and Bee. I thought back to early this morning, back at Sam's house. The moment on the patio with Bee reminded me that these guys are sentient too, they have personalities and characteristics unique to themselves, much like humans do. What came to my attention was some of the signs I'd picked up over the past few days. Bee and Jazz showing off at introductions, Jazz revving his engine when Bee revved his own and vice versa, the nickname Jazz had for me, sweetspark was it? Since the spark was like their soul and heart, it translated into 'sweetheart.' Why does he call me that? Would Bee be calling me the same thing if he could still talk? Then, I remembered the tingly feelings I get when touching them. I thought back to the very first time I touched either of them, and the zap that occurred. It didn't make sense, or did it? I was ripped from my thoughts when Sam called for me to follow with the S-7 guy. I didn't question it.

"Alright, here's the situation. We've all had direct contact with the NBE's," Simmons said loudly. I learned his name from Sam.

"NBE's?" Someone asked.

"Non-biological extraterrestrials, try and keep up with the acronyms," He responded, leading us through a tunnel into some kind of massive, dark, cave-lab.

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Some other high-than-thou agent called to us as we entered the room. Looking towards the source of most of the light, I saw the giant, metal body of Megatron. I flinched at the sight, but realized he was frozen. What the hell was he doing here? Everyone seemed to stop in their tracks.

"Dear god, what is that?" The secretary of defense asked. We continued forward.

"We think, when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his calamity," the higher-than-thou agent explained. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE 1." Simmons had a very annoying voice.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron," Sam said, who appeared to be quite calm in Megatron's presence. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," The higher-than-thou agent continued. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"The fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age." What is this, classtime? "Microchips, lasers, space flights, cars, all reverse engineered by studying him, NBE 1. That's what _we_ call him." Simmons really didn't like people who challenged him.

"And you didn't think the Unites States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller's words plucked a particular string and made me snicker quietly.

"Until recent events, we had no credible threat to national security." And this guy doesn't _look_ like a threat? At all?

"Well you got one now!" No shit.

"So why Earth?" Another man spoke up, changing the subject.

"The AllSpark," I said, not removing my eyes from Megatron.

"AllSpark? What is that?" Keller inquired.

"They came here looking for a cube-looking thing, called the AllSpark." I responded, only glancing down at Keller before staring warily back up. "_Megatron_ here wants to use it to turn Earth's machines into a new army which he plans to use to take over the universe." Simple as that.

"You're sure about that?" Simmons asked, giving me an 'I'm not sure I believe you' stare.

"Absolutely."

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam spoke up, glaring hard at Simmons.

"Follow me." Higher-than-thou led the way. "You're about to see our crown jewel." We entered a room that had one window in it that faced another lab. "Carbon dating puts it around 10,000B.C." I was one of the last to get into the room, so I had to jostle my way towards the front. When I saw it, I froze. I didn't even breathe. It was the same. It was _exactly_ the same. The AllSpark had been in my dream. It was exactly this size, and the markings were uncanny.

"The 'First Seven' didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien, 'cause of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE 1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields of concrete, a perfect way to hide its energy from anyone or… any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, backup, you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind, exactly?" the blonde lady asked.

"Good question." And so we were led to yet another room. This one was filled with tech, and a little glass box in the middle, with a tube coming from the ceiling. "Please, step inside. They have to lock us in." Glenn and another man were talking about the scratches in the wall.

"That's wolverine!" Glenn laughed.

"That's very funny." Simmons was not amused. "Anybody have any devices, Blackberry, key alarm, cellphone?"

"I got a phone," Glenn said, tossing it over to Simmons.

"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of samurai," Simmons said, placing the phone in the glass box then sealing it in.

"Nokia's from Finland…" The blonde lady added, as if she were surprised Simmons didn't know.

"Yes, but, he's, y'know… little strange, little strange," Keller told her.

A switch was flipped and engaging sounds were heard, so everyone put their goggles on.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." A small zap of blue light encased the phone for a second, and then it started vibrating violently. _Fwip!_ A little itty bitty Decepticon popped up, on flour little legs. It snarled and tried to charge every side of the box to attack us, but it couldn't get through. "Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" Blonde lady exclaimed.

"Like the energizer bunny from hell, huh?" It jabbered in its native language, I assumed, as it brought out a wee little gun and shot at the glass, even shooting a mini-RPG. "Augh, he's breaking the box." Simmons grabbed a small piston-looking thing, pulled the trigger, _bzap!_ There went the little Decepticon. We all removed our goggles, stunned.

Just as soon as the little evil bot was a pillar of smoke, the lights flickered above us and we felt the building shudder. That wasn't good.

"Gentlemen," Keller stated more calm than I figured he'd be, "They know the cube is here."

"Hangar-check, what's going on?" Higher-than-thou demanded into a phone. "_What?_" Oh boy, that's not a good response. "Do you have an arms room?" Arms room? As in firearms? Do we get guns I hope so! I was feeling very excited and triggerhappy as we all rushed our way through the corridors, but there was also a sense of fear and panic welling up. I wondered how the Cons figured it out. I thought that maybe they had fought and slaughtered the rest of the Autobots for the glasses, but I shook that away quickly as we were entering another room. My jaw dropped.

There were fancy guns _everywhere_. I was in heaven. "No way," I saw a certain gun that I had admired for a long time. "Is this a DSR-50?" In my hands was a $25,000 sniper rifle that looked like a million bucks. Oh man, I was so giddy right now.

"I need 40-millimeter sable rounds on that table!" Simmons barked. "Put that down, little lady, that's not yours," He took the rifle from me.

"Yeah, but I'm definitely a better shot than you are," I retorted under my breath. The building shook again, the lights flickering with it. Everyone stood still and the atmosphere changed to fear and anticipation for the worse. Sam strode up quickly to Simmons.

"You gotta take me to my car, you gotta take me to my car, he's gonna know what to do with the cube," Sam was right, Bee would know.

"Your car? Confiscated." Excuse me, Simmons? Bee is a living being, mechanical as he may be, and you can't '_confiscate_' living beings!

"Well, unconfiscate him—"

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons and Sam continued to argue, but in the meantime, I snatched a pistol, cocked it, and aimed it right at Simmons's face.

"Take us to Bee or so help me I'll blow your bigass nose right off your face!" Bee is not an object you can just confiscate, and I had enough of Simmons's attitude. I was going to boot him off his high-horse for once. I heard the clicks of several other guns being pointed at me and everyone else. Some people were knocked down to the ground. I made sure not to falter.

"Drop your weapon, little lady, there's an alien war goin' on and you're gonna shoot me?" He still has an attitude? I felt my hand tense up around the gun.

"We did _not_ ask for this, you know," I said through gritted teeth. "And Bee is not a _thing_ you can just lock up."

"I'm ordering you on the S-7 executive jurisdiction—" He started up again.

"_I don't care!_" I shouted back at him. I am not putting up with him anymore.

"S-7 don't exist," Someone else added behind me. "We don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five—" he said quietly.

"Yeah? I'll count to three." I gave him the most genuine glare of seriousness I could muster. "Take us to Bee."

"Simmons?" SecDef Keller butted in, "I'd do what she says. Losing's not really an option for these kids." Simmon's just looked between Keller and me, as if thinking, 'you have to be kidding me.'

"Alright. Okay. Hey, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," Finally. I roughly let up on him, and gave the pistol to some soldier nearby.

Everyone finished packing up guns and things, when Lennox came up to me.

"You think you're a good shot?" I nodded, not sure what he was implying. "Good, this is yours, use it well and for the love of everything don't lose it. I'm trusting you, okay?" He said, shoving a rifle into my arms. The DSR-50. Taken aback, I nodded again, slinging the gun over my back by the strap it had. Things be really serious if people are giving teenagers guns to fight with.

* * *

><p>We rushed down more corridors until I heard what sounded like electricity. I thought little of it until I heard the wails that accompanied it. That enticed me to break into a run and burst through the doors that contained a poor, tortured Bee.<p>

"Bee! No, stop! Stop it, stop!" I screamed, kicking people's gun away from Bee and standing between them and him. Sam and the authorities backed me up.

"You okay Bee?" I asked softly. He turned his head and looked at me, his little antennae perking up. "Did they hurt you?" Almost as if in confirmation, Bee let down his battle visor and initiated his cannon, aiming at any unfamiliar human in the room.

"Listen, the Cube is here, and the Decepticons are coming," Sam explained. Bee continued aiming his cannon at everyone as he stood up. "No don't worry about them they're okay, they're not gonna hurt you. Just back up a little bit, he's friendly, he's fine," He spoke to all the soldiers in the room, and they complied. I stayed put.

"Bee, sweetheart, c'mon, put the guns down, they're not gonna hurt you anymore," I said softly, not realizing just what exactly I said. Thankfully, he complied hesitantly. "Good, we're gonna take you to the AllSpark." And with that, more rushing ensued, this time to the chamber with the AllSpark.

* * *

><p>Bee stood and looked up at the cube that made him look small, awe sparkling in his eyes. He reached his hands up to it, emitting noises that confirmed his amazement. He touched it once, and the entire cube lit up in a wave of energy. Corners began folding in on themselves, compressing the cube until it was but a 1 foot tall cube in Bee's hands. It sent zaps of electricity into his hands, which looked very similar to the zaps I saw in my dreams over a month ago.<p>

_[Message from Starfleet, Captain—Let's get to it]_, his radio chirped.

"Right, we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar," Lennox started. "Mission city is 22 miles from here, we're gonna sneak that cube outta here, and we're gonna hid it somewhere in the city." Keller agreed profusely with this idea. "But we cannot make a stab without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link," Keller said to Simmons, who agreed. "Short waves, CV!"

"Sir, you gotta figure out some way to get word out to 'em. Let's move." I turned and followed Bee, who was going with Lennox. As he transformed, I watched in glee. I'd never get used to that. I took the backseat and Sam handed the Cube to me. Before long, we were shooting out of the base at speeds faster than necessary. Some gun-equipped and modified dunebuggies were trailing behind us as backup as we streaked out of there and into the desert.

"Cube's okay?" Sam asked me, it was next to me in the backseat, and I had my hand on it protectively. I felt a stronger tingly feeling when touching the cube, but this was no time to contemplate it. "Put the seatbelt on it," Sam said, which I ignored because he was being ridiculous. Instead, I picked it up and brought it into my lap, holding it like a kitten or something.

* * *

><p>We'd been driving for a few minutes now, nothing but the insatiable rumble of Bee's engine—which I still really enjoyed listening to—and everyone's panicked panting.<p>

"It's Optimus," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" My heart flipped, and I lurched into the front of the car, eager to see him. When I did, I let out a few joyful laughs of happiness. The whole crew was there! Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, they were all okay! My glee rose to new heights as I saw Jazz do a 180 drift to be right behind Bee and I heard his engine roar in returned happiness to see me. I was the happiest and most hopeful I've been for anything in my life, right then and there.

* * *

><p>As we breached the city limit's, the highway allowed the everyone to spread out and go at a more appropriate speed, considering the situation at hand. Jazz drove next to us and Bee, and I felt as if I could take on anything.<p>

However when I looked behind us, a feeling of terror struck me. A massive construction vehicle, I assumed, was running civilians off the highway, and only one type of being cared little enough about humans to do that. Decepticons. Now that I looked, I saw a few other threatening vehicles.

"Bee, Bee tell Optimus that we have company!" I shouted, hoping he was paying attention.

"No, no, no, no, no," Sam started, catching onto my nervousness quickly.

"What?" Mikaela asked, oblivious.

"It's the same cop," he replied, referring to the cop car that started this whole mess. "Block 'em, block 'em!"

"Ohhh no!" I shouted, seeing the big brown construction vehicle transform, in the middle of the highway. To our left, Optimus transformed too, apparently planning on taking the Con on. Hardly before he could turn to face his opponent, he was tackled and both went flying off the highway. Even from way up here, everyone could her the _thud_ they made when they hit the ground. It was unnerving.

A little quicker than I anticipated, Optimus returned to the group with only a few dents and scratches. By now we were basically downtown. We arrived by Lennox and his men, Sam, Mikaela and I getting out of Bee to see what the deal was. On our way, I stopped by Jazz to give him a hug, as best I could. It was strange to hug a car, but I was still very happy he was alright.

"Jazz…" I felt as if I could cry. "I was so scared…" I was scared I'd lost him. I felt his frame shake in my arms, he was trying to comfort me. It was at that point that I realized I had a special kind of affection for him. His safety was very high on my priority list right now. Just when I started feeling a little better, the situation got even worse.

"It's Starscream!" I heard Ironhide yell, causing panic to ensue. "Back up, take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide and Bee transformed and grabbed a nearby truck decoracted with Furbies, while the others all backed up, and the soldiers took cover behind the Bots. I, of course, hid behind Jazz, peeking through his windshield at what was happening.

A sudden blast met our ears. I saw both Ironhide and Bee get thrown back far, and the truck was no longer a truck. Jazz swerved to the side to protect me from falling debris, when I came to a few seconds afterwards. Everyone was getting up from the ground. We were now in the middle of a warzone.

"Oh my god… Bumblebee.." Sam's words caught my attention. When I looked up, not twenty feet away from me, Bee was crawling on his hands and knees, groaning and whining in pain. Then I saw why.

My hands flew up to my mouth to cover whatever sound that was caught in my throat. His legs had been torn clean off. Jazz backed up to allow Bee some space, and I just followed suit. I leaned on Jazz, horrified. It showed through my tears. Were we all going to end up this way? His eyes were so full of pain, so hurt. It was so similar to that night when the S-7 tied him down and froze him. My chest ached terribly, and next thing I knew, I was screaming for Ratchet.

As he tended to Bee, the rest of us had our attention drawn to a tank that suddenly appeared. It was driving over cars in its way, some of them with people inside. Giving one last look to Bee, I took my sniper and took refuge behind the corner of a building. Jazz and Ratchet flew past me to engage the beast, and I waited in position for the chance to open fire. It wouldn't do me very good to shoot this guy's alt. mode, it's too heavily armored.

"Jazz, you better be careful," I muttered to myself. I kept my position tense and ready. Now, all those years of shooting better do me good. People and bots depended on it. If not… I shook the pressure away and focused on protecting Jazz. I watched silently as he did his classic acrobatic transformation, landing on the tank and yanking the cannon off-aim just before it fired. This caused the Con to transform, and Jazz stood on its shoulders, kicking weapons off as they emerged, but the Con grabbed him by the arm and flung him away as if he were a doll.

Breathe. Hold it. Click. I had aimed for the face, and I saw that there was some sparking just above the Con's jaw. Yes! He was looking for where that came from, but since I was in the shadows and quite far away, he couldn't figure it out. Normally, I'd be fangirling over this flipping amazing gun, but that was not necessary right now. I shot again and again, always hitting him somewhere on the face. Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet were all taking him on, bombarding him with gunfire.

Just then, down the street, Megatron landed. I was in just enough shock that I couldn't even shriek, just hide. Jazz was between him and me, and lifted up his cannon to shoot, deliberately ignoring Ratchet's orders to fall back. With one shot, Jazz was thrown back, just feet away from me. I heard his groan of pain as he hit the ground.

"_Jazz!_" Now I shrieked. Before I could get to him, Megatron grabbed him and flew off, flying around a building and landing on the edge of one just above where he attacked Jazz the first time. Megatron landed on the pillar with Jazz under his foot, crushing him. I was sprinting toward them, searching frantically for a spot to shoot from.

"Come here, little cretin…" I heard him utter from up there, as I clambered onto a car, out of the way of the swarming masses of terrified people. Megatron was holding him by the foot.

"You want ah piece of me? You wanna piece?!" Jazz shouted, shooting at the monster.

Megatron grabbed Jazz by his chest and his legs, and started pulling. He was standing still, for the most part. I aimed for his gleaming red eyes.

Breath. Hold it.

_'__Now or never...'_

Click.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so evil! Sorry to leave you with that cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! xD Also, my apologies if it seems a bit rushed :c<strong>

**The next chapter should be up a little sooner, since the RotG fic is pretty much figured out now, and I don't want you guys pulling your hair out over the anticipation of what will happen next!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. New Feelings

**xD Oh, it's fun to torture you guys! No hard feelings!**

**This chapter is the chapter in which the first movie ends, but doesn't mean the story's gonna end there! I have a few things yet in store for those three! Things are going get nasty again soon! I'm going to start bringing out some of my own ideas about certain aspects of Cybertronian culture and character's pasts, in the next few chapters. C:**

**Also, as a final note, I have plans for a new TF fanfiction, one that I'm pretty sure hasn't been done before! C: All I'll say is that it's all about something illegal, set after AOE, and Bee's gonna have a handful of a job! Not gonna get it started until I finish up WbaD, though~ c:**

**Happy reading, guys!**

* * *

><p>The throaty roar of hurt that met my ears belonged to Megatron. One of his claw-hands flew up to his face, leaving Jazz dangling and unable to do anything. I didn't take the time to try and find out if Jazz was okay, he first needed to be out of that monster's grasp. Not moving from my position, I noticed a few wires and tubes in Megatron's, uh, armpit, for lack of a better word. Without hesitation, I shot a round there. There was no sparking, no indication that I hit him. Next, I aimed for the arm that held Jazz, at the elbow. I shot him once there, and again, and on the second shot he dropped Jazz and searched now for the assailant that was disturbing his murdering of a bot a third his size.<p>

Veronica didn't fail to notice how Jazz ungracefully hit the asphalt with a disheartening _thud_. The road around him had cracked from his weight and momentum and he wasn't moving. He wasn't moving! In the brief seconds that her eyes were on her beloved Jazz, she saw how badly he had been damaged, just by being held by Megatron. His chassis was crumpled, his arms and legs horribly disfigured, and liquids were spraying out from his abdomen area like sprinklers. He needed Ratchet. Where was—

"How dare you, little human pest?" Megatron's words ripped me from my worries, and hence tripled them. As he jumped down from his perch, I yanked the nearest soldier with a radio to me, screaming into the radio.

"_Ratchet, you better get your giant metal ass to the art museum right now or so help me I'll reconstruct you into a microwave!"_ I didn't wait around for a response. I could only hope that Ratchet heard me and could save Jazz. At the moment, I had bigger problems.

Megatron was on my tail for a good minute. He tried stomping on me, grabbing me, anything he could to avoid wasting ammunition on a disgusting human. He knew that if he didn't kill me, I'd continue attacking his weak spots, interfering with his attacks. He had to get rid of me. I was doing pretty good at outrunning him until my breath fell behind. I was losing stamina, and he was gaining. On a parallel street on the other side of a row of buildings, I caught a glimpse of Ratchet running towards the museum. I turned to look ahead of me now.

The street was completely void of any civilians, but was full of destruction. In the distance, I could see Bee, and soon, due to the massive evil bot set on destroying me gaining on my tiring body, he saw me too. But it was too late.

* * *

><p>I screamed for him, but it was to no avail.<p>

In a split second, I felt simmering heat that hurt me enough that I felt numb. I couldn't feel the ground under me. I couldn't see the clouded, grey sky above me. I couldn't sense anything, it was all a blur. In that moment, all I wanted was for someone to hold me close. Who? I can't remember his name. Why can't I remember his name? I wanted to call out for him, but I couldn't muster the words.

What's happening?

The ground and the pain came spiraling back towards me at alarming speeds. I tried to put my arms out, but they didn't come. They were out to the side, as if I had been falling. But where from? Why did this hurt so much?

I never received an answer, as the ground met me in a cold embrace, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

"Good, you're online," Ratchet mumbled, workin' on some torn wires in my chassis.

"What," Ah groaned, the pain returning, "happened?" I wanted to sit up, I needed to see Veronicah. Where was she? The world was spinnin' around me.

"Megatron nearly offlined you, but Veronica managed to get you out of it," He answered. Fair enough.

"Where is she?" Ah tried sittin' up, but it hurt. Ah didn't stop tryin'. Ah needed her.

"She's, ah, distracting Megatron." Ah caught Ratchet's nervous glance down the street. Ah needed to help her. Ah forced myself up, and swatted Ratchet's servo away. Ah needed to see her, ah needed—

There she was. She was runnin' for her life from Megatron. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Ah saw her face, full of fear, as she glanced back at the slagger. She was just as much ah threat as any of we were, and no one was there to help her.

"Ah gotta…" Ah tried getting' up to try and help, but ah soon found that ah couldn't feel my legs. Ah was stuck. Ah felt a sense of panic grow in my spahk, as Megatron engaged his cannon, pointin' it right at Veronicah's small form. She can't—

"_No!_" The blast could be heard loud and clear, even from this far away. Ah saw her get shot forward, and land hard on the road. She didn't get up. Megatron shot her.

Ah rammed my servos into the ground again and again. It was my fault! Ah couldn't save her, even after she saved me! This was all my fault… Ah didn't hear Ratchet's apologies for my loss, how there was nothing ah could've done. Ah didn't believe him. My spahk seemed to wanna offline right then and there, but ah didn't let it. Ah was gonna finish this fight. For her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bee<strong>

I was currently sitting on the back of a human tow-truck. Brawl had just been offlined, and we were taking a momentary breather. Mikaela was not a bad driver. My relaxation was short-lived. I looked away from the soldiers to see Megatron chasing something, as it seemed. What was it? Or rather, who. My spark flipped it its chamber when I saw Veronica trying to get away from him. Megatron's cannon was pointed right for her now, and—

No. No, she couldn't. Not just like that. She can't be gone. She's—she's still alive, she must be! I struggled to get out of the cords securing me to the truck, but it proved harder than I thought. She had to be okay, she had to be… The soldiers must have noticed what happened, because a small troop was quickly running to where she lay. Megatron was gone, likely chasing after Sam now. If I lost him too…

"Hey, hey! We gotta keep fighting, okay? Will is gonna make sure she's okay, we gotta fight to help Sam, now, okay? He needs us," Mikaela uttered to me quickly. She was right. I didn't want to lose both of them in one day. She got back in the truck and we drove towards the heat, just as Will's men reached precious Veronica…

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Megatron was dead. Everyone regrouped around his sizzling corpse on the ground, a great weight lifted off their shoulders. Well, most of them.

Jazz and Bee seemed more dejected than relieved. A soldier from the troop that went to see about Veronica joined. She was in his arms, limp, lifeless. Bee swiftly looked away, trying to deny it. Jazz, on the other hand, bowed his head in defeat. Optimus knew that this was the girl who had injured Megatron—he was weaker than usual, but still very strong.

He kneeled to look at her battered, bloody body. "Oh, Veronica," He stood back up again. "We have lost many good comrades today. But, we have found many more. I thank you all for your service."

"Ah, Optimus…" Ratchet started, "Permission to speak?" Optimus nodded his head in response. "I still sense a life force in the young femme. I do not know what it is, but despite her heart being non-functional, her vital fluids are somehow still circulating, and preventing the process of decomposition."

Everyone's eyes and optics were shifting between Ratchet and the girl, who still looked very much dead. Bee and Jazz, in particular, looked as if they had just won a million bucks. But to them, those words were so much more than a million bucks.

"Wait, wait, so, Veronica was almost killed and should be dead but, but she's not?" Sam was astonished. He had only just learned that Veronica was dead, but it turns out that she was alive in some way. It was a bit confusing.

"Kind of. I will have to run some tests to identify just what exactly is going on," Ratchet explained.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee had piped up and gleamed at Optimus with happiness.

"Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?" Again, Sam was surprised, but Bee ignored his question. It was rhetorical.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice," Optimus responded, looking at Sam.

"Yes," he replied breathlessly. Bee looked at him with renewed happiness.

"Optimus, ah too wish to stay with my charge, Veronicah." Jazz intervened as politely as he could, without being repetitive.

"You may," he responded, knowing that she couldn't exactly respond herself at the moment. Jazz's visor gleamed with happiness, knowing she's okay… somehow. Quickly, Ratchet ordered her to go in a helicopter to a temporary base in Nevada, where she'd be stabilized and safe. Everyone went their ways soon, Ratchet and Jazz leaving first, en route to the base. Bee stayed with Sam, and Optimus and Ironhide were discussing things with the soldiers as Megatron and other Cons' remains were collected and removed from the city. Order and peace was reestablishing itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

Ah rarely leave the base Veronicah's stayin' at. Ah'll sometimes go out for a drive, or help out with a nearby case of a Con-in-hidin', but ah'm never gone for long. Ah don't dare be gone if anythin' with Veronicah changes, for better or worse. Sometimes Bee visits, since Sam's often in school and preparin' for college. Ah know of his affection towards my charge, and ah'm wary of him. But why? It's not like ah'd be able to bond with her, bein' different species and all. That thought makes my spahk clench. I couldn't understand why. Ah thought Ratchet may be able to help, and ah wanna know how she's doin'. She's been in stasis for four days now. My thoughts continued to clog my processor as ah made my way to the med bay, where Ratchet was cleanin' some of his tools.

"Hey Ratchet, I gotta ask you somethin'," Ah started, but was interrupted before ah could finish.

"No, you may not see her at this time, I am about to run some more scans, come back later." That's not the main reason ah was here.

"I'm not here just to see her, Ratchet. Ah'm.. Concerned." How do ah put this? Ah felt more and more nervous about it. This made him pause and turn to me.

"You? Concerned? What's the matter with you, based on my scan just yesterday afternoon, all of your systems are performing at optimum capacity." Ah saw him run another scan, running it twice over my chassis and narrowing his optics.

"Ah'm not hurt, Ratchet, it's gotta do with.. my spahk. It's—it's—ah don't know how to explain it." Ah saw him scrutinize me for a moment before gesturing to the inspection table. For the first time in my life, ah complied without struggle. Ratchet definitely seemed worried. Normally it'd take both Ironhide and Bee to drag me in here and hold me down, even for a checkup. But this time, ah was actually concerned. Somethin' was different, but ah didn't know what.

"Open your chassis." Ah didn't question him this time. His voice seemed much more serious and grave this time around, though. Ah got the feelin' he already had an idea what's goin' on. Ah saw the light from my spahk reflect off his helm as he scanned it once, twice, then three times. "Jazz, I need you to think about Veronica. Do not ask why, but just do it."

Veronicah. Soon as Ratchet said her name, ah saw her beautiful, smilin' face appear in my processor. I may or may not have taken a few pictures of her, before the war. Ah heard her sweet, soft voice that could lull me to stasis in mere Earth minutes. Ah remembered the warmth of her hands whenever she touched me, and the pleasant tingly feelin' ah only felt with her. Ah remembered the shape of her body pressed into my seat whenever we were drivin' somewhere…

"Jazz," Ratchet's voice ripped me from my thoughts, "Are you aware of what has happened to your spark?" What was he talkin' about?

"…No?" Ah was more worried now, his optics never left my spahk chamber.

"Very well, what do you know of… Bonding?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohoh! What's going on guys? :D It seems Jazz has some kind of attachment to Veronica! We'll see in the next chapter what exactly is up, as well as why Veronica is in comatose! Aaah, so many plans! :D<strong>

**See you all in the next installment!**


	7. Pieces of the Puzzle

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! :D Or Christmas Eve, anyhow xD I tried to do something special this chapter, read to see what it is!**

**We're starting the RotF plot, now, but I'm gonna make sure to get a few more chapters of life at Diego Garcia first! There's some things that gotta happen! c;**

**Note:**

**Deca-cycle = ~3.86 months**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz<strong>

"Your spark seems to have developed an attachment to something, or someone, care to elaborate?" Ratchet said, lookin' at me expectantly.

"Ah don't understand, Ratchet," Ah really didn't.

"Bonds occur when two sparks mend to one essence, though occupying two physical sparks belonging to two different bots. Yours is impartial, incomplete. This is most commonly found in unrequited affection. The thing is, is that I have seen no femmes around here, so to whom are you affectionate?" As his words sunk in, only one option came to processor. The rest of his words sunk in after and my spahk felt tight. Unrequited? She didn't… Ah vented and looked away from him.

"Way to put it, Ratchet."

"Answer me." Why did it hurt all of ah sudden?

"Veronicah," Ah couldn't look at the doc. "She's the one."

"Tell me, do you ever feel strange sensations when touching her?" Ah simply nodded my helm in response, remembering the tingly feelin' ah get whenever we touch.

"Ah, see, this is likely different. That only really occurs when two sparkmates find each other." He explained, lettin' up on me. Ah sat up and closed my chassis.

"Spahkmates?" Ah looked at Ratchet in confusion.

"Have your creators never explained this to you?" Ah just shook my helm 'no', thinkin' back to my spahklin' years.

"…Alright then. Sparkmates are bots who are destined to be together, from a romantic point of view. Strange sensations and your spark acting strange when near or thinking about them are signs pointing towards that. However, finding such a connection is so rare, it's practically legend. Which brings up another, very important question, how is it that these signs point to Veronica, a human? Our species…" By now Ratchet was gettin' off-track mutterin' to himself, and ah felt a little hope returnin'.

"Ratchet." He returned from his thinkin' processor and continued.

"Anyways, bonding is how sparkmates and mates make their relationship permanent, by means I explained earlier. If one's bonded sparkmate is offlined, their own spark will not be able to cope with the loss, and will give in as well. This may be the reason why it has become so rare, it's too risky to run around with a two-for-one bond on you. That, and most all femmes were taken as slaves by the Decepticons at the beginning of the war…"

"Ah get it, Ratchet. It's basically like marriage," Ah looked at my servos in my lap.

"Jazz, it may do you some good to leave base for a little while. Get some air, as the humans say." The docbot placed his servo on my shoulder. I shook my helm.

"Ah can't leave Veronicah, and now we both know why," Ah tried to get out of it, but Ratchet wasn't havin' any of it.

"No, Jazz, it will be beneficial. Your staying cooped up in here is slowly frying your systems. Bee is coming in tomorrow for a few days, it'd be good if we have someone to take his post. If anything at all happens while you're away, I know you're just a comm away." Ah guess he was right. Ah couldn't stay on this Primus-forsaken island forever.

"Fine, ah'll talk to Optimus about it."

And with that, ah was scheduled to leave tomorrow mornin'.

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica<strong>

I was floating in the same space that I saw in my dream. My body ached all over.

"Ugh…" I brought a hand to my forehead, which felt as if it were going to break open any moment, "Am I dead?" I wouldn't be surprised. I still remembered everything that happened just moments ago. Or, wait, how long has it been since _he_ killed me? Wasn't it just now?

"No. I have brought your soul into an alternate reality in which time is still." I wiggled, startled by an unfamiliar voice behind me. When I finally got myself turned around, I was awestruck and confused. I saw a massive sphere of metal. I remembered Jazz describing his home planet, Cybertron. This looked an awful lot like it. "I am Primus, the Cybertronian's deity."

"Wait, you—are you Cybertron? Are you alive?" This was not helping my headache. "And how is my soul detached from my body, how am I here, what's going on down there—"

"I know that you have many questions, youngling, but they will all be answered in time. Your Autobot friends are all safe on Earth. As for myself, yes I am alive, in a sense. I live through my people, Autobot and Decepticon alike. The last answer to your questions I can give you, is that your soul is not entirely here, only part of it, or a copy of it, whichever you prefer. Time does not exist in this reality, but three weeks have passed on Earth."

"_Three weeks?_" I was astonished. Jazz must be worried sick!

"Yes. While here, time moves on, but much, much faster." Way to be straightforward. I had one question left:

"Why did you bring me here?" As soon as my words left my lips, Primus opened a hologram-like projection showing a very freaky-looking bot.

"The Fallen seeks revenge. He is the one who corrupted the peace, he is the very first Decepticon. He was one of the Original 7 Primes," Primus responded grimly, there was a small silence before he continued. "He seeks to use Earth's sun to extract energon, which will cause the sun to implode. The Harvester is disguised in the Great Pyramid of Giza."

"Why are you telling me this, of all people? Why not Optimus?" I was just a human, and Optimus was one of the last Primes of his kind. I didn't get it.

"You must find that out for yourself, youngling. Your fate and the fate of my people are intertwined in the distant future, and I am preparing you for whatever it may be."

"Was the first dream you too? With the AllSpark? What did that do?" Some pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

"Yes. That is why Megatron's blast did not kill you, because the AllSpark energy has bonded to your being. It is a part of you. This doesn't make you immortal or invincible, however." Okay, totally new puzzle. "Our time is short—I will return you to your body on Earth. The Fallen will come in a deca-cycle. Be sure to inform your comrades." Primus's words bounced around in my head as everything went fuzzy, and I felt the same spinning, spiraling feeling that I felt during the first dream.

* * *

><p>Air flooded my lungs as if I'd been choking. My eyes snapped wide open, stinging with pain at the white lights above me. Where was I? Heaven? Am I dead <em>now<em>? No, I have to tell the others… Where are they? Jazz, Bee, someone, where are they?

I turned my mind off. Calm down. I slowed my breathing and shut my eyes again. A loud slam that hit my ears like a bus made me jump out from under the sheet that was draped over me. Next thing I knew, Ratchet was muttering unintelligible things and checking me all over.

"Oh my Primus, you're alive! Oh, Primus!" He was erratic in his scans and fetching this and that, and it didn't help my utter confusion.

"I—Ratchtet—_Ratchet!_" I yelled, he stopped, turned towards me and leaned in just a few feet away from me, looking me up and down, searching for whatever made me yell. "I'm fine, just, just, calm down, for goodness' sake…"

"You're not fine! You've been comatose for a month! I need to run scans and—" A month? I blanked. I was comatose for a month? But it seemed like my conversation with Primus was no more than fifteen minutes at most. Wait, Primus! I need to tell Optimus about the Fallen!

"Ratchet, Ratchet listen, I need to talk to Optimus, right now." He was currently carefully pulling wires out of me and patching them up as best he could with giant metal hands.

"No, that's not important right now, I must—"

"Ratchet, I need. To talk. To Optimus. Right. Now." I spoke through gritted teeth, putting gaps in the sentence for emphasis. "Checkups can wait." The look in his eyes looked like he was testing me, to see if I was serious about this or not. I returned a look of all seriousness.

"Alright, if it's that important, checkups can wait. Your clothing is over there, I will alert Optimus to your request outside."

"Thanks, Ratchet. For, y'know, not giving up on me." I looked up at him and smiled. Someone needed to feed his starving ego. He just nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Within the hour, I had an audience of only Optimus, Ratchet, and Bee. Jazz and Ironhide were out protecting me and Sam's families. I pushed the thought of my worry-stricken parents to the back of my mind. I needed to tell Optimus what Primus told me.<p>

"Veronica, I am glad to see you back." Formal as ever. I saw Bee practically vibrate in glee that I was back, too, making me crack a smile.

"Good to be back. Now, uh, take a seat, I have some things to tell you." They all just stood. Okay then. "Ah, Optimus, what do you know about 'the Fallen'?" I asked, as I climbed the steps to an overhang that brought me up to their eye-level.

"The Fallen was one of the first Primes of our kind. How do you know about this?"

"I'll get to that. Now, I've received information from a very credible source that this Fallen guy is coming to Earth to use the 'Harvester' to extract energon from the sun," I pointed at the sky as I said this, "which will cause the sun to implode, and that the Harvester is disguised as the Great Pyramid of Giza, and he'll be here in an 'deca-cycle'." The words came tumbling out of my mouth all too quickly. I stared at the three of them, waiting for a response.

"Who told you all that?" Ratchet asked.

"…Primus." Had to be honest, since it was so strange there could be no other excuse.

"_Primus_ told you all that? How? Why?" He was probably burning a hole in his motherboard, or whatever their equivalent of a brain is, over my answer.

"I dunno why, but apparently he took a copy of my soul into another reality in which time doesn't exist, which is why I didn't die at Mission City, and also explains my comatose. Doesn't explain why a 15-minute conversation in that reality is a whole month in this reality, but it is what it is, whatever it may be." I looked at the three of them. No one was following.

_[—Come again?]_, Bee's radio chirped.

"So Primus has spoken to you, and we will heed his warning." Optimus turned away to deliver the information to whoever. "Bee, take Veronica and show her around the base." Bee nodded, but looked at Ratchet, clicking and whirring. Ratchet nodded as well. I didn't know what just happened but I guess I'd find out eventually. Hopefully after I ask him.

"What was that about?" I asked the freshly transformed Bee as I clambered into the driver's seat. I admired the interior, since I hadn't been in Bee yet.

_[You'll see—let me—just—show you around—first-]_ he replied through his radio. Oh, so it was a surprise? I could deal with that. I suddenly felt a lot of happiness well up inside me and I leaned forward to hug the steering wheel. I almost forgot to notice that Bee's legs were back, he was okay.

"God I missed you…" I grinned from ear to ear. "Did you miss me?" For curiosity's sake.

_[You have—no idea—darling-]_ this made me laugh with happiness as we left the bot-sized hangar and began the tour.

* * *

><p>The tour ended without a bang, as Bee was careful not to stress or hurt me in any way imaginable. I didn't mind however, and I found that we entered the main hangar again at last. It was the evening, so no one was in here, and a good portion of the lights were turned off, save for the ones close to the inside wall.<p>

"I can't promise I'll remember all that, but I'll try," I laughed, getting out of Bee. "Now that the tour's over, what about that little surprise you mentioned earlier?"

_[Alright—turn around—darling-]_ I knew I couldn't fool him, so I did as I was told. All I heard was a click, and then a few steps. _[You can look now-]_

When I turned around, I saw Bee, and I saw someone else. He was blonde with a yellow and black plaid button-up tee, dark jeans and yellow converse, gorgeous swoopy hair, and the brightest blue eyes. "Bee, who's this?" I didn't see it at first.

"It's me, darling." An adorable British voice answered me, and it clicked. I gawked at him, amazed.

"You're… hu-human?" I stuttered, confused and awestruck at the same time. "And you can speak without the radio?"

"Not quite, it's an invention Ratchet created called the holoform. And yes, the AllSpark repaired my vocal processors when I first touched it at Hoover Dam. Do you like it?" He held his arms out and turned in a full 360. I was now speechless. I came closer, slowly, taking in the details. I was now just a foot away from him, and he towered over me. I'm just 5'4, and he must have been at least 6-foot. The entire time, we both had huge smiles on our faces, mine at the utter amazement, and his at my reaction. I held out a finger, and pushed him in the chest, surprised to feel something there. He laughed at my eyes going wide, and soon I was prodding him in his stomach, his back his shoulders, nose, cheeks, and lips, playing with his hair and clothes, because it felt so _real_.

"How…?" I stopped my curious testing of this new form of Bee's to look into the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen before.

"No idea, you'll have to ask Ratchet," he responded, with that cute British accent. His eyes seemed to be looking right into the heart of my soul.

"Oh gosh, I love your voice," his words only made me smile more.

"I'll be sure to use it more often, then," Oh, you flirt. Somehow my hand found its way up to his cheek, which was pink and warm, and it reminded me of that night behind the Witwicky house. I leaned in further, slowly, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. It felt so nice to hug another human, even if he wasn't really a human. I felt his arms snake around my waist in return, sending shivers up my spine. I don't know how long it lasted, but Bee's words brought it to a reluctant end.

"Come on, I have one more thing I want to show you."

"There's more? What could it possibly be now?" Bee simply smiled in return, letting me go and poofing out of sight. I was a little shocked, standing there trying to process how it was possible, but Bee's engine paused it. Once again I clambered in, and we drove out into the open, traveling not half a mile before Bee turned off into the sand. Just then, a beautiful and well-thought out scene came into view.

There on the beach was on single palm tree, bent down as if kneeling to listen to the ocean. Fairy-lights were carefully strewn over it, hanging from its leaves and its long trunk. Then, just below it, was a large white blanket, which seemed brand new and spotless. In the middle sat a trademark picnic basket.

"Oh, Bee…" I mumbled, stepping out slowly to absorb the atmosphere.

"Do you like it, darling?" Holoform Bee reappeared with another charming smile.

"It's beautiful, how did you think of it?" I asked, settling down on the blanket with him.

"The internet." That made me laugh, but it had to admit it was very thoughtful. I enjoyed the pastries that I found in the basket, many of which I'd never tried before. Bee didn't have any, because, well, he's an Autobot, he doesn't need human-food. Even so, we shared funny, embarrassing stories from our past, talked about the future (carefully avoiding the topic regarding the Fallen guy), and eventually ended up just watching the stars in each other's arms. Bee was just happy he could be around me without fearing about my safety anymore, and I was glad he's okay.

"Y'know, you're the first person to give me a hug." He said quietly. "I like hugs." I laughed very softly, and my cheeks hurt from the endless smile I had around Bee. He just radiated happiness, I was drawn to him for reasons I couldn't identify. "But…"

When he paused, I turned my gaze from the stars to him, lying next to me. "Hmm?" His chest rose and fell silently.

"I just, I saw on the internet an action named a 'kiss', and I've been wondering, what does it feel like?" Wait, was he asking me what a kiss felt like? I was a little stumped.

"Ah—well, in my opinion, it may be different for everyone, and it also depends on who it is you're kissing." Bee seemed to listen intently, and I knew my cheeks were red based on the fluttery feeling I got when I even thought about kissing Bee. I remembered when I touched his lips when I first saw Bee's holoform, their softness—

"I… really want to know, how it… feels." He glanced at me partially, likely using his peripheral vision to see my reaction. I used this time to think about it. Was he asking me to kiss him? What if he wasn't? Should I? One little kiss can't hurt, can it? I almost had no choice, as a great feeling of desire filled me up. I _wanted_ to be closer to him, I _wanted_ to kiss him. Something in me was pulling, tugging to be close to him, but I didn't know what.

I almost didn't know what I was doing as my hand wandered to his chin, beckoning him to look at me. He obeyed, and, ever so slowly, the inches between our faces became centimeters. I could smell the honey in his cologne, and I could feel the warmth of his face. I was going to go through with this, my heart was screaming for it. Just as our lips were about meet, I whispered one last command to him.

"Close your eyes…"

…

The moment our lips touched, my insides erupted. Fireworks, butterflies, explosions, everything happened. They moved in perfect synchronization, as if melded and meant to be, and Bee must have felt similarly. His hands raked through my hair, mimicking mine which raked through his in the spur of the moment. It all happened so fast that I thought that it ought to end before it gets much further. Bee picked up on this and slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes to see his straight face, not exactly what I was hoping—

"Whoa." A gigantic grin broke onto his face, which automatically brought one onto mine.

"Did you like it, darling?" I asked, stealing his line. He chuckled and nodded vigorously. I just grinned and snuggled into him. The overwhelming sensation still lingered in my chest, despite the kiss having ended a couple of minutes ago. I didn't care; I welcomed it with open arms, as it may have been one of the last opportunities to do so. These thoughts floated in my mind as I fell into sleep in the arms of my protector.

* * *

><p><strong>So far, V has an inkling about Bee's affection for her, but not Jazz's yet. Oh is it going to get nasty here soon! What do you guys think is going to happen? Lemme know in the reviews!<strong>

**As a final note, I want to apologize if this chapter wasn't up to par, it took several hours and the holidays have been crazy, so I didn't have long to actually think about it. :c Hopefully the next will be better!**

**See you guys in the next installment!**


	8. AN: Away for a little while

**Hey guys! I hope your holidays are going well!**

**This is not a chapter, unfortunately, but I have to tell you guys that I'll be busy with school for the next week or so.**

**Wait! School? Over Christmas and New Year's? Yep! I'm homeschooled, so I don't get breaks xD Not an issue though! I just have to spend some time studying so I can get to exams and such! WbaD will be continued when all of that has been finished and done, and if it takes extra-extra long (which it may, 'cause it's ****_English..._**** eugh), I'll take the time to sit and write up the next chapter so you guys don't starve! xD**

**Anyhow, I sincerely hope you had a good 2014, and will have an even better 2015! :D**

**See you guys soon!**


End file.
